My Angel, My savior
by NoriChan
Summary: Ryuichi has been looking for love and a place to belong all his life. Now when he is presented with the chance to help another belong....will he take it? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Title: My Angel, My Savior Rating: PG Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah.... Notes from Nori: Hello, this is Nori back to bring you more drama and angsty goodness! ^^ With my writer's block with my other fic, I decided to try something new. This is a little teaser for a fic I'm formulating. Its Ryuichi's PV so...yeah. Enjoy.  
  
________________________  
  
I'm one of those doomed people who aren't capable of finding true love. I'm surrounded by love from all of my friends, but it's not the same. I want--- no, I -need- true love. Behind my facade of childish innocence and naive behavior I've yearned for somebody to share my soul with. Somebody to complete me, to console me, and just loves me for me. Most people would laugh if I said this of course, they'd say,  
  
"Oh Sakuma-san! You have the choice of any person in the world! Everybody loves you!"  
  
"No," I'd say sullenly. "They love my music, my body and my money. They don't love me, they can't. They don't even know me."  
  
And of course, that's true. Sure my music gets me attention, but it's all perpetual or financial. Nobody knows the real me, the me that needs love and devotion like everyone else. I'm surrounded by love wherever I turn and it's only a constant reminder of something that I'll never be able to find. Tohma has Mika, Shuichi has Yuki, Noriko has her husband to love-- why isn't there anyone for me? I've tried so many times to find a soul mate. A companion who won't desert me, no matter what happens, but it seems as if that person doesn't exist for me. I'm alone in this world, there is nobody who can save me. I often ask my self why I was put into this lonely existance, but reliaze; though I lack love, my life isn't pointless.  
  
I'm doing what a I love with people who I can trust. Noriko and Tohma have always cared for me and I hope they always will. I love them both more than anything, but it's still not the same. At the end of the day Saki still skips up to her mother and they leave hand in hand, Noriko's husband greeting them both with bear hugs by the car and then driving away; each day Mika still calls Tohma to check up on him, tell him she loves him and express her thoughts of the day, wishing him well until he comes home that night. They're so happy with the ones they love. I say my good-byes and head to my lonesome apartment, my most trusted friend, Kumagoro, with me. He's my only comfort. No, I'm not bitter, I'm truthfully happy for all my friends. They deserve happiness in their lives they deserve it all. I wonder though, why don't I deserve it? Why can't I be happy too? I've tried, honestly I have, but it's always useless in the end. There's nobody in this world who understands the real me. Maybe I'll just spend my life alone.. __________________________________  
  
I was going to continue and have an OOC (I don't think she's that Mary- Sueish!) come in. No she won't end up in a romantic relationship with Ryu- kun if my fic goes according to plan, but she will help him. And everyone wants to see Ryu happy right? ^^ Anyway let me know if I should continue! -Nori 


	2. The Last Request

Title: My Angel, My Savior  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the amazing Murkami Maki! All praise her like the goddess she is! *bows and grovels* However, the plot is mine and Aya belongs to me. ;)  
  
Notes from Nori: It doesn't tie in to the plot right away, but be patient. Ryuichi-san will find love, but not as you expect probably.. :P  
  
_______________________________________  
  
It had all happened so fast that Ryuichi wasn't sure if he could cope, it seemed like his brain was on overload. Out of all his family Ryuichi had been particularly close to his younger sister and now she was gone. At first the information didn't quite register, how could his little Aya-chan be gone? It just wasn't possible, Aya was one of the strongest people Ryuichi knew, how could she suddenly be gone? Apparently Aya had been sick for some time now with symptoms of a cold and the doctors labeled it as a case of pneumonia after quite some time. She'd been found by the landlord of her apartment passed out in the kitchen and was immediately rushed to the hospital. After what had been said to be a very hard struggle for his baby sister, she passed on peacefully in her sleep.  
  
Since they had both moved on and out of their parent's lives, Aya and Ryuichi spoke rarely, but as children they were quite inseparable. Ryuichi was the zest and life of the relationship and Aya was the mellow, levelheaded advisor and protector, they worked quite well together. It had been a few weeks since the siblings had spoken, but Ryuichi couldn't help, but feel he should have spent more time with her. Now he couldn't ever see her again: Aya was gone. That thought made Ryuichi shudder and he blinked back a silent tear. He couldn't cry over this, he had to be strong. That's what Aya would have wanted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakuma-san," Tohma said slowly to the brunette before him. "I know you probably haven't been feeling quite so well this week due to the loss of your sister and I wanted to know if you'd like to take leave or some sort of personal time to cope. You haven't been quite...normal, since the event and I'm concerned for your well-being, Sakuma-san."  
  
Ryuichi stared at Tohma silently, quite surprised by his friend's sudden display of sincere concern and emotion. Tohma frowned at Ryuichi and removed his glasses, allowing a small sigh to escape his lips. The blonde pulled a drawer of his desk out and dug through it for a moment before pulling out an envelope with the words, 'Onii-san' scrawled hurriedly across the front. He held the envelope out towards Ryuichi and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.  
  
"This was left for you by the hospital. They didn't know where to find you so they sent it here." the younger man looked up, locking gazes with Ryuichi. "Aya-san wrote it before she died."  
  
It seemed that Ryuichi's heart stopped there for a brief instant as he stared at the envelope in Tohma's pale hands. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it and simply reached out and took the envelope gently. He stared for a moment, his sister's familiar messy writing indicating the letter's authenticity.  
  
"You don't have to read it now." Tohma offered, putting his glasses back on. "You can read it when you get home and begin your leave. I'll send out an announcement that we are pushing back our CD's release date."  
  
"But, Tohma!" Ryuichi cried, quite shocked by his band mates actions.  
  
"Go home, Sakuma-san, get some sleep, take a shower: you look dreadful. I won't take no as an answer."  
  
Ryuichi nodded mutely and stood, clutching the envelope in his hand. Tohma smiled at him and tilted his head slightly.  
  
"You have a week, two weeks at most, if that's not too soon for you. Take care of yourself, Ryuichi."  
  
Ryuichi nodded and smiled half-heartedly, noting vaguely the use of his given name. He headed towards the door and pulled it open slowly. Before he exited he turned back to the blonde at his desk.  
  
"Thank you." he said shortly.  
  
Tohma smiled sadly and nodded, watching as the vocalist exited. Once outside Ryuichi stared down at the envelope in his hands and sighed. He wasn't sure if he had the heart to read this letter. Perhaps Tohma was right, he just needed a bit of time to cope, let it all sink in. Ryuichi sighed and headed out of the building in silent contemplation. What was he going to do now..?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryuichi sat in the corner of his bedroom, Kumagoro in his lap, and the letter from his sister clutched in his hands.  
  
"Well, Kumagoro," Ryuichi sighed, flipping the letter over. "I guess we should read the letter imouto-chan wrote us, neh?"  
  
Sucking in a deep breath Ryuichi ran a trembling finger beneath the flap that sealed the envelope. It opened easily and slowly Ryuichi extracted the letter inside. It was written on a piece of pink looking paper and had a few blotches where it appeared to have gotten wet and was smudged just a bit.  
  
'Dear Oniisan,' Ryuichi paused, his breathe coming in short gasps. With all is being he forced himself to go on.  
  
"Dear Oniisan,  
  
My dear, dear brother, Ryuichi, I love you with all my heart and soul. You've made me so proud. You've grown and matured so much over the years, but you've still kept your youthful innocents all along. I just want you to know, my dear oniisan, you're my hero and nobody could ever take your place.'  
  
Ryuichi stopped, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. His grip on Kumagoro tightened into a deadly grip and he sobbed despite his effort not to. She was gone forever, oh God, what had gone wrong? Why did she deserve this?  
  
'If your reading this, it means that I'm no longer with you in the world of the living. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to pull through. I guess I'm just not as strong as you are, oniisan. I'm so sorry and I don't want you to be sad over me. I will always be alive inside your heart and whenever you need me that's where I'll be.'  
  
A single tear fell down onto the paper in the brunette's hand and he bit his lip to keep from braking into sobs. 'No, Aya-chan, your my hero.' Ryuichi thought, squeezing his eyes shut. 'I'm the one who's sorry. I'm so sorry...' He sniffled, opening his eyes slowly as more tears fell. There was no hiding behind his mask of childish tendancies here. There was no quick fix on candy or anyway he could color himself happy. A part of him had died in there with his sister, he was broken and incomplete. Ryuichi stared at the pink paper, not really reading the rest of the words. His vision was blurred from tears and his sudden case of hiccups and sobs racked his body. Aya was his other half and now she was gone, he could never be complete again.  
  
'We were never very close to kaasan and tousan while we grew up and I was always thankful I had you to be with. You made me so happy, Ryuichi. You were my best friend and you still are. Now, I need you to do me a favor. You're the only one I can trust to do this right.'  
  
Trying to halt his tears Ryuichi set Kumagoro down for a moment and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. His sister needed him to do something and damnit he was going to do whatever it was. He owed it to Aya to grant her this last thing.  
  
'You yourself have this amazing charisma and charm that woos everyone. You're so sweet and caring, there's not a person who could hate you. Of course all this is true, but I always wondered: Isn' t it lonely, this life that you lead? You never know what to expect, people always trying to use you for your fame and fortune; not having anything that's completely stable. I couldn't imagine living in your shoes, oniisan, and all that made my admiration grow. You are truly invincible.'  
  
Ryuichi laughed, somewhat bitterly at that concept. Invincible was not a word to describe Ryuichi, he was everything but invincible. He shook his head, sniffling a bit as he did. 'If only your amazing portrait of me was accurate, imouto-chan. I'm nowhere as strong as you are, I can't even begin to say I'm in the same league.' he thought sadly. Taking a deep breath he continued on.  
  
'What I am asking of you may not be an easy task, but I have faith that you will be able to handle it, I believe in you. Besides, you're both a lot alike and I think it may be comforting for her to meet somebody who won't abandon her. I'm afraid even I failed to stick by her like I promised. In the past month I have been helping out at a local orphanage on the outskirts of Tokyo. They don't have much and they're barely getting by. Over the month I've found a particular little girl whom I've been drawn to. She's the most adorable little thing ever and she reminded me so much of you that I couldn't help, but love her. I promised her that if the money was right I would adopt her at the end of my time at the orphanage, but alas I fell ill. I wish for you to pick up where I left off, Ryuichi.  
  
The girl's name is Aishi Mionoki, but she goes by Mio so in your kindness please call her as this. She's roughly 9 years old and was abandoned by her parents as an infant. She needs somebody to love her, oniisan, she needs somebody who won't leave her. I think it'll do you both good to have each other. I'm begging you, Ryuichi, you're her only hope. I hope you will do this one last request for me, it means everything that she has a good life. With this I must leave you, I suppose. There's no pain really, that phase has passed, it's a blissful nonliving existence now. I feel tired and I know this will be my last resting, so please live life to the fullest my dear brother. Never take anything for granted, you just never know when it'll all be taken away. Ai shiteru, oniisan.  
  
All my love, Aya-chan'  
  
A fresh onslaught of tears washed over Ryuichi as he read the end of his sister's letter and he let them flow freely. She's died only a short time after that, the very last minutes of her life were put into this letter to him. Folding the letter delicately as if it were a piece of the most priceless porcelain, Ryuichi slid it back into it's envelope. He willed himself to stand and put it somewhere safe, but to no avail. He simply pulled his knees to his chest, clutching the letter over his heart as he sobbed.  
  
"I won't let you down, my Aya-chan. I won't ever forget you either....Ai shiteru." he vowed to the nothingness around him. "You'll always be in my heart..." 


	3. Ambushed by Kids

Title: My Angel, My Savior  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the amazing Murkami Maki! All praise her like the goddess she is! *bows and grovels* However, the plot is mine and the two OOC girls belongs to me. ;)  
  
Notes from Nori: I don't like this chapter so much. Ryuichi is pretty OOC right now, but I'm trying to bring out his more serious and adult side with this fic. Receiving Mio is just one step he takes in the process of- oh wait, that'd give it away! :P  
  
____________________________________________  
  
It was a dumpy little place exactly where Aya-chan had said it would be. There were children running around outside on the uncared for lawn, hiding behind spots where the grass was particularly high. They were all laughing happily, so content despite their uncleanness and raggedy clothes. Ryuichi smiled sadly and opened the only half there fence that surrounded the yard. As he walked up the concrete leading to the porch several kids stopped and began looking at him. A frenzy of whispers sounded and suddenly Ryuichi felt very self-conscious under their little eyes. Speeding up he quickly knocked on the door. Looking up from a very tattered looking novel a little boy with large glasses and messy cherry colored hair looked up at him.  
  
"She won't hear you," he told the older man. "just go in and tell the little girl by the door you're looking for Lydia."  
  
Ryuichi looked down at the little boy, noting his oddly pinkish hair and his large blue-violet eyes. He reminded the man very greatly of Shuichi and couldn't help, but smile.  
  
"Uh, thank you....?"  
  
"Migel," said the boy, removing his glasses and standing to bow at Ryuichi. "Are you planning to adopt one of the kids?"  
  
"Well," Ryuichi said, shifting as he saw that all the kids in the yard were watching him and Migel. "I...I came here to find a specific little girl. My sister used to work here and she-"  
  
"A girl working here? Aya-chan?" piped up a small blonde girl from the yard.  
  
She stepped forward clutching a battered looking teddy in her tiny little hands and looked up at Ryuichi critically. She sized him up, glancing up and down, making her golden curls bounce madly. As if reaching a decision she locked eyes with Ryuichi and smiled.  
  
"You guys have the same eyes.." she murmured gently.  
  
Several things happened at once: every kid in the yard piled onto the porch near Ryuichi and Migel, the tiny little blonde began beating Ryuichi with her bear and ask about his sister and there were questions being shouted at the vocalist from every direction. Finally a thin woman with bright blue hair came to the door, shooing the kids to the stairs. They are fell silent and the woman put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Now see here!" she croaked. "What is all this hullabaloo over?"  
  
"It's him!" cried the blonde again, kids behind her nodding in agreement. "He's Aya-chan's brother!"  
  
The woman looked over at Ryuichi in amazement and blinked. Feeling his cheeks grow hot under all this commotion Ryuichi bowed and handed the address and included letter Aya had written about Mio and the orphanage. The woman read over it quickly and covered her mouth.  
  
"Mercy me!" she cried before looking out at the kids. "That's q-quite enough out of the lot of you! Get yourselves back to playing. Leave me and Mr. Sakuma to talk now, you hear?"  
  
Groaning all the kids nodded and spilled back into the yard. Ryuichi turned to the woman, ready to apologize for causing the chaos, but the woman silenced him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Think nothin' of it, deary. Come along inside and we'll get to talkin' now." Said the woman as she bustled Ryuichi into the house.  
  
Ryuichi entered without much complaint and looked around. The house was quite a bit nicer on the inside than it was on the outside, though it was still rather shabby. There didn't seem to be too many kids inside at the moment, most that Ryuichi saw were younger children and toddlers. He smiled at them all as he followed the woman through the house into a backroom where she finally shut the door behind them. Sighing she gestured for Ryuichi to take a seat at one of the chairs around a small circular table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." she said taking a seat across from him.  
  
She smiled sadly and looked at Ryuich for a moment. Ryuichi decided he did not like to be stared at anymore tonight and cleared his throat. The woman blushed and fanned herself.  
  
"My, my, my I'm quite sorry. You just--remind me so much of little Aya." she murmured. "She was very dear to us all."  
  
Ryuichi looked down at the dented and scratch tabletop sadly. She was very dear and he missed her so much. Putting a hand of Ryuichi's the woman smiled.  
  
"It was her time, young man. Though Aya is gone, she will never leave us."  
  
"You're right," Ryuichi said with a sigh. Deciding he was no longer going to mope about Ryuichi smiled brightly and seeing his change the woman smiled as well.  
  
"Alrighty then, dear, lets get down to business then." she said, bringing out a folder from a large portfolio beside her chair. "For reference, my name is Lydia Steiner. I'm the person who runs this circus."  
  
With a small smile she slid the folder across the table for Ryuichi to see and he skimmed it's contents. It had nothing, but information about Mio. It had her approximate birth date, blood type, and other vital stats. The last page was an explanation of her being at the orphanage and it simply held one word: abandoned. Ryuichi's smiled faltered a bit and he closed the folder slowly. Looking up at Lydia he wished that he had brought Kumagoro in with him.  
  
"I'm not sure if I...well, if I -can- adopt her quite yet. Nittle Grasper, my band, is really mellow at the time and we don't have anything too urgent to attend to, but..." he trailed off before starting again uncertainly. "We're talking about adopting a child. Me being responsible for the well- being of another life. I'm not sure if I can handle that."  
  
The old woman smiled kindly at Ryuichi and brought out another piece of paper from the portfolio. She slid this one to Ryuichi as well and brought out a pen.  
  
"I understand your situation and many people who are new parents feel this way. Here at the orphanage, we have a system that we go by. It's a bit like rentals almost, but it's all we can do. You get to take the child with you for a shortened period of time and try it out. See how they work into your schedule and cope with it for a while. After you "trial" you can decide: to adopt, or not to adopt. This is all I can offer you without having you adopt right now."  
  
Ryuichi read of the paper, which entitled him to spend two weeks with Mio. Reading over all the requirements and technicalities he reached for the pen. He at least had to try for Aya's sake.  
  
"Alright," she said, noting that he took up the pen. "Sign here, here and initials here please."  
  
Signing what was needed, Ryuichi slid the paper back to the old woman across from him. Lydia looked it over and nodded curtly. Smiling up at Ryuichi she rose from her chair and put out her hand. Ryuichi stood and took her hand in a firm shake.  
  
"The folder with information of Mio is yours. I thank you for giving this a chance--I'm sure Aya thanks you too."  
  
"I hope so." he said softly.  
  
Leading Ryuichi back out of the room Lydia went to the stairs and glanced back at Ryuichi. "I'll go get Mio. Just wait for one moment if you will."  
  
Ryuichi nodded and watched as she ascended the stairs and disappeared. Feeling a tug on his coat sleeve, Ryuichi looked down to see Migel staring up at him intently. He smiled and kneeled down to be eye-level with the little boy.  
  
"Hi Migel, do you want something?"  
  
"Are you -the- Sakuma Ryuichi? Aya told us you were, but I'm not sure." he said, looking suspiciously at Ryuichi.  
  
"Of course I'm -the- Ryuichi Sakuma, na no da! I thinks there's only one of me anyway!" Ryuichi laughed.  
  
Migel smiled, his large violet eyes lighting up. He clapped his hands together and beamed up at Ryuichi.  
  
"So you really are a famous rock star! Wow, Cherie will be so jealous when I tell her that I got to talk to you!"  
  
"Well I'm glad I could talk to you too, Migel! Ryuichi always likes to make new friends, na no da!"  
  
That simple phrase seemed to stun the little boy beside Ryuichi. His mouth hung open and his eyes wider than usual.  
  
"We-we're friends?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Only if Migel wants to be Ryuichi's friend. Do you, na no ka?"  
  
The cherry haired boy said nothing, but nodded vigorously. Catching Ryuichi off guard he flung himself forward on to the older man in a hug. Ryuichi smiled and patted the boy on the back gently. When Migel finally pulled back he smiled brightly.  
  
"Ryuichi is the most coolest person ever." he announced.  
  
Ryuichi felt a clash of emotions as the boy spoke those words and smiled sadly. He was glad he could make the little boy so happy, but at the same time his heart broke that he would probably never see him again. Migel pulled back and bowed to Ryuichi deeply.  
  
"Votre tout votre soeur a dit et plus.{1}"  
  
Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Ryuichi was about to ask what Migel said when Lydia returned. She stood beside the boys and chuckled softly.  
  
"I hope Migel didn't bother you, deary."  
  
Ryuichi stood back up, brushing himself off and shook hid head fiercely. "Not at all! Migel and Ryuichi are friends now."  
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow and looked down at Migel. The boy said nothing, but looked at Ryuichi adoringly. Finally Lydia shooed him off and turned back to Ryuichi.  
  
"Mio should be down any-"  
  
"I'm here." said a tiny voice form the stairs behind her.  
  
Lydia turned around and Ryuichi peeked around the woman to see the little girl standing there. She was small and thin for her age with long, wavy sandy colored hair and sullen emerald eyes. She was carrying a small suitcase in her hands and as Lydia moved to the side so Ryuichi was visible, Mio blinked once before turning back into her emotionless shell. Descending the rest of the stairs and standing before Ryuichi, side turned towards him she sighed.  
  
"Lets go I suppose." she sighed.  
  
Patting the girls' head gently Lydia bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"We'll be seeing you in a week or so perhaps. If not, I hope you're happy." she said quietly, hugging her.  
  
The little girl in her arms hugged her back weakly and then glanced over at Ryuichi. Ryuichi smiled a bit and nodded to Lydia who returned the nod curtly. She led them back throught the house and to the door where several kids were crowded around Migel who's book lay disregarded and was talking animatedly. He waved up at Ryuichi and several other kids smiled and waved as well. Lacking the same gusto he carried a few minutes before he returned their enthusiasm half-heartedly. Lydia watched them go from the porch and Ryuichi then led the way to his car.  
  
Helping Mio in and taking her bag he spotted the tiny blonde from earlier at the fence waving sadly and nodded in recognition. She smiled a bit and hugged her teddy as Ryuichi got into his car. Pulling out his keys and turning on the engine he turned to Mio and beamed brightly.  
  
"Did Lydia tell you my name?" he asked politely.  
  
Mio turned her emerald eyes towards the man and blinked. "No." she said very quietly.  
  
"Well I'm Ryuichi Sakuma!" he said happily. "I heard your name was Mio. Is that what you'd like me to call you? Or not?"  
  
Opening her mouth to speak she stopped and stared at the pink bunny on Ryuichi's dashboard. Noticing that she was staring at his beloved Kumagoro, Ryuichi picked him up and made him wave happily. Mio smiled just a bit and Ryuichi laughed.  
  
"Kumagoro says that Mio has a very pretty smile and she should do it more often, na no da!"  
  
At that Mio immediately frowned and looked out the window. "That's what Aya always said to me."  
  
Smile faltering slightly, Ryuichi looked at Kumagoro and sighed.  
  
"Ryuichi and Kumagoro are very sorry. Kumagoro says that we should get some ice cream on the way home to cheer Mio up!" he cheered.  
  
Mio smiled just a bit once more and faced Ryuichi again. Ryuichi put Kumagoro in Mio's lap and pat his bunny friends' head cheerfully. Mio blinked and stared down at the bunny for a moment.  
  
"Can Kumagoro sit with Mio?"  
  
Mio smiled a bit brighter and her eyes lightened slightly. "Of course."  
  
Turning his eyes to the road Ryuichi pulled away from the orphanage and began home. He was going to give this a chance. He'd do it for Aya.and for Mio.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Review please! *Does the dance of review getting* - Nori  
  
{1} "Votre tout votre soeur a dit et plus." means 'You're everything your sister said and more.' in French..I think.. 


	4. Just a little help

Title: My Angel, My Savior  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the amazing Murkami Maki! All praise her like the goddess she is! *bows and grovels* However, the plot is mine and Aya, Mio, Migel...all belongs to me. ;)  
  
Notes from Nori: This chapter is a bit different then the previous ones. More light hearted and happy. Of course, I, Nori-Sama (you didn't know I graduated from chan to sama did you? Hehehe. Just kidding) assure you that the angst will ensue in the next chapter.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Home!" Ryuichi cried, flinging the door to his apartment open.  
  
He smiled over his shoulder at Mio and she smiled back a bit, clutching Kumagoro in her arms. Ryuichi entered and set his keys on the coffee table, slipping off his jacket. Looking back at the little girl in his doorway he titled his head.  
  
"Isn't Mio coming inside?"  
  
She nodded, sandy waves bouncing and shut the door behind her quietly. She slid her shoes off and took off her jacket as well, hanging it on a nearby coat holder. The tiny girl looked around the tidy white apartment in awe and stepped forward tentatively. Her bright eyes scanning the home she let out a breath and looked at Ryuichi with confusion.  
  
"This is all yours?" she breathed.  
  
Ryuichi scratched his head, not seeing what was so special about his plain little white apartment, then shrugged.  
  
"Yep, this is mine and Kumagoro's!" he said happily, turning his eyes to the girl with a small smile. "It can be Mio's too if she'd like it to be."  
  
The child said nothing, but walked over to Ryuichi and handed him Kumagoro gently. The man took his bunny friend and watched as the tiny little girl walked to the center of the room and spun around. Elegant waves of sandy hair flowing over her shoulders she gave the tiniest of smiles.  
  
"I might like that..someday." she said quietly, turning to look at her temporary guardian.  
  
She smiled, he smiled and it was an odd lapse where they just seemed to see nothing, but one another. What the young girl was thinking, Ryuichi could not begin to guess, but he was content. Perhaps he'd come to like it too someday. He smiled as Mio continued to poke around the living room. She was like a curious little kitten, so cute and adorable, but of course, kittens were also a big responsibility. That didn't matter though, Ryuichi could handle this. How hard could it possibly be? It would be just like living with Aya again, with the exception that Ryuichi himself was no longer a child and Mio was by far more silent than his little sister had been.  
  
"Sakuma-san?" a tiny voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hai, Mio? Oh, and you can call me Ryuichi na no da!"  
  
Mio nodded weakly and continued, "Where will I sleep?"  
  
Blinking rapidly, Ryuichi paused. How could he have overlooked that? Letting out a small laugh and titling his head sheepishly, Ryuichi stood.  
  
"Uh, sorry Mio-chan!" Ryuichi cried, waving Kumagoro around some. "I forgot about that. I guess you can sleep in Ryuichi's room and I'll just sleep on the couch!"  
  
Beckoning for the girl to follow him Ryuichi lead the way down the hall. Opening the door at the end of the hallway Ryuichi stepped inside. It was a fairly tidy place with just a few clothes here and there, a few CDs spread across the floor. Pushing the clothes under his bed and scooping up the CDs he set them on his dresser where numerous articles of jewelry sat. Mio entered behind him and looked around, picking up one of the CDs he had missed.  
  
"Bad Luck." She said simply, staring at the cover.  
  
Ryuichi turned to look at her and beamed brightly. "Hai! Bad Luck is Ryuichi's favorite band na no da!" he cheered, showing Mio a few of his other Bad Luck CDs.  
  
"Migel and Aya used to talk about music all the time. I've never heard any of their songs, or Nittle Grasper's songs for that matter." She said, looking at his collection  
  
Quite surprised by this Ryuichi blinked at Miyo and bopped her on the head with Kumagoro. Shocked by that simple little action Mio jumped back, blinking her bright green eyes at the man.  
  
"Surely Mio has heard Bad Luck before na no da!" he cried.  
  
In an almost frightened manner Mio shook her head. Having none of this Ryuichi took up the girl's hand and waved Kumagoro in the air with his other hand.  
  
"Ryuichi must do something about this then!" he announced. "We're going to go visit Shu-chan!"  
  
Mio looked at him curiously and Ryuichi began dragging her out the door. He snatched up his keys and out they went. Before the confused little Mio knew what was going on Ryuichi was leading her into an apartment building and up the stairs. The whole time Ryuichi rambled on and on about Shuichi. He told her all about their concert together and how they did fun things together all the time.  
  
At last the duo reached Shuichi and Yuki's apartment and Ryuichi knocked on the door happily. He flashed a bright smile at Mio, who looked a tad frightened. Squeezing her hand he waved Kumagoro in front of her face excitedly.  
  
"Cheer up Mio!" Ryuichi cheered, "Shuichi is always a lot of fun na no da!"  
  
'He's crazy, I'm being adopted by a psychopath.' Mio thought, turning her wide emerald eyes towards the door. Hearing footsteps approach the girl backed up subconsciously, fearing this Shuichi person would be just as childish as Ryuichi. Alas, to the girl's misfortune he was. A pink haired man threw the door open, wide smile on his face and Mio couldn't help, but gasp. He looked a lot like Migel at first, big innocent violet eyes and oddly pinkish hair. Had she not known any better she would have thought them related.  
  
"Ryuichi!" Shuichi cried as he spotted the man.  
  
Ryuichi beamed and let go of Mio's hand to toss his arms around the smaller man before them. With a slight 'oof!' Shuichi was knocked to the floor and returned the hug weakly from under Ryuichi. Mio stared at them for a moment before gently nudging Ryuichi's leg. He turned to look at Mio and then sat up, still smiling brightly.  
  
"Shuichi this is Mio, Mio meet Shuichi."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mio-chan!" Shuichi said happily, giving a bright smile.  
  
Staring at him for a moment, brain failing to function a half-rational sentence she nodded and gave a weak smile. Face faltering a bit Shuichi stared at Mio with his wide violet eyes oddly. Mio gulped, staring back.  
  
"Mio is very silent." Ryuichi said announced, breaking the strange silence. "Can we visit Shuichi for a while na no ka?"  
  
Shuichi pulled his gaze from Mio and smiled, nodding his head vigorously. "Yuki is home so we'll have to be kinda quiet, but sure! Come on in."  
  
Ryuichi did a little cheer and stood up, helping Shuichi to his feet too. Leading them inside Shuichi gestured for them to go to the living room and he headed down the hall to Yuki's study. Poking his head in he spoke and there was a low rumble in response. Mio watched him as he pulled his head out looking quite pleased and hopped back to meet them in the living room. Taking a seat beside Ryuichi, who had already made himself comfortable with Kumagoro on the couch, Mio glanced around.  
  
"Yuki says you can stay, but we have to be very quiet, he's finishing up one of his books." Shuichi informed them, taking a seat in front of the couch so he could look at them both,  
  
"Ok." Ryuichi said, his volume turned down considerably. Mio nodded her head, locks of sandy hair bouncing naturally.  
  
Shuichi tilted his head at the pair and continued his warm smile. "So what brings you two over here, huh? "  
  
"I wanted to you to meet Mio! She's never heard any Bad Luck's songs and Ryuichi thought she'd like to meet Shuichi!" Ryuichi informed happily, making Kumagoro nod.  
  
Turning to Mio Shuichi beamed. "So Mio, you've never heard any of Bad Luck's songs, have you heard Nittle Grasper before? They're much better, but we try." Shuichi said giving a goofy smile.  
  
"I've heard of you, but never heard your music." Mio said softly. "My friend, Migel, told me that you guys were really good though and Aya.Aya always told me how much she admired you and Ryuichi."  
  
Ryuichi stopped making Kumagoro dance and looked over at Mio as did Shuichi and there was an awkward silence that hung between them. Thinking that perhaps she did something wrong, Mio bit her lip worriedly, but then Shuichi smiled at her.  
  
"Aya? Isn't that Ryuichi's little sister?" he asked.  
  
Mio frowned and looked down at the floor sadly and Ryuichi sighed. Shuichi looked utterly confused and shifted his gaze back and forth between them. It was at that time that Yuki decided to make his debut and walked in towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yuki?" Ryuichi said suddenly.  
  
The blonde novelist glanced over his shoulder at the normally hyper vocalist and grunted in response.  
  
"Could you take Mio into your study for a moment. I need to talk to Shuichi privately."  
  
Yuki removed a beer from the fridge and looked at the man oddly. However, Ryuichi didn't seem to find this odd at all. Giving an amused snort Yuki opened his beer.  
  
"Fine, but if she bothers me I'm kicking her out." He said coolly, giving the singers a look.  
  
Ryuichi smiled slightly and Mio stood as Yuki gestured for her to follow him. Before she left Ryuichi stopped her and put out Kumagoro for her to take. Ryuichi gave her a sweet smile and Mio returned it half-heartedly as she took the pink toy from him. Following Yuki into his study Mio remained silent, not wanting to be an annoyance to the seemingly grumpy man. The man took a seat in front of his desk and opened his laptop, pulling up a window filled with writing. Finding no place else to sit Mio took up a less comfortable looking seat beside him and looked at the screen the man was going over.  
  
As he read Mio couldn't help, but sigh. Ryuichi was a very odd person indeed. He acted like a child more than the grown man he was. How could he take of her if he acted like he wasn't even old enough to take care of himself?  
  
'If Aya thought he could do this then he can. I trust her judgement.I think.' She thought uncertainly.  
  
"So who are you anyway, kid?" Yuki asked, clicking save on his document and closing the window.  
  
He took a drink of his beer and glanced over at the girl critically. Mio looked up at him, her emerald color eyes filled with confusion.  
  
"My name is Mio."  
  
"That's obvious, but who are you? You related to Sakuma?" he asked agitatedly.  
  
"Oh," Mio said feeling stupid. "No I'm.I'm his daughter, I guess."  
  
Yuki stopped in mid drink and made a slightly choke sound as he coughed. He looked somewhat amused and let his oddly colored eyes examine the girl again.  
  
"You're Sakuma Ryuichi's daughter?" he said, more as a statement than a question.  
  
"Well not legally yet. It's kind of like a trial sort of deal."  
  
Giving the child a puzzled look he turned in his seat to look at her. His eyes dropping onto the stuffed bunny in her lap he raised an eyebrow. Seeing his confused expression Mio sighed.  
  
"Sakuma-san is going to adopt me.maybe." She explained.  
  
"I see." Yuki said, nodding his understanding. "So what do you think of him?"  
  
Mio thought this over for a while, staring off into the space before her in contemplation of her answer. Yuki waited patiently, saying nothing as he watched the girl beside him. Finally Mio looked up to meet Yuki's gaze and spoke quite seriously.  
  
"He's loud." She stated blinking once.  
  
Much to her surprise the man's lip twitched upwards a bit and he raised his eyebrows high. The child fidgeted with Kumagoro's ears idly, waiting for a response and finally Yuki chuckled.  
  
"You'll get used to that." He said quietly, shaking his head.  
  
To her own surprise Mio allowed a small smile as she looked up at the writer. Maybe she would..  
  
~_______________________________~  
  
Ryuichi sighed deeply and blinked back a few tears that threatened to come as he spoke to Shuichi. He hadn't told anybody about his sister's passing yet and he couldn't blame Shuichi for being so oblivious as to bring it up in front of Mio. Honestly though, he wasn't sure if it was Mio or himself that he couldn't trust to be strong about this. Once he finished, his voice becoming softer with each word spoken, Ryuichi finally brought himself to lock gazes with Shuichi.  
  
"Oh Ryuichi," Shuichi said reaching out and putting a hand on his friends' shoulder. "I didn't know. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course," Ryuichi choked, his vision blurring slightly. "I just-"  
  
But his sentence was cut of by a sob and he couldn't help it anymore. He let his tears fall and his body rack with fresh sobs to mourn his sister's loss. Would he ever get over this? It sure didn't seem like it. Aya meant so much to him, he loved her beyond words. Why was she taken away from him so soon? Pulling Ryuichi into a hug Shuichi pet his bag comfortingly.  
  
"It's alright, Ryuichi. Everything is going to be fine." He said soothingly.  
  
"That's.just..it." Ryuichi hiccuped, "I don't know if it will be. I can hardly cope with this myself, how in the world am I going to be of any help to a little girl, Shuichi? How can I raise Mio when I can hardly understand myself sometimes? How?"  
  
Shuichi smiled into Ryuichi's soft brown locks, still patting his back in a supportive manner. Ryuichi's sobs subsided after a minute, occasionally a hiccup breaking through.  
  
"Ryuichi," Shuichi sighed, shaking his head. "You can do this."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Ryuichi said childishly.  
  
"Because, I have faith in you. I know you could do anything you wanted to and if you really want to make this work with Mio you will. I just know."  
  
Ryuichi sniffled and pulled away from Shuichi, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Once his tears were gone he looked up at Shuichi with a frown and shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to hurt her, Shuichi. I know what it feels like to have nobody and I can't stand causing somebody else that type of pain. I do want this to work and I think." he said a bit uncertainly. "That if you could help me just a bit, not too much, just a little, that I could do this. Shuichi, I just don't know if I can handle this all by myself. Will you help?"  
  
Shuichi beamed at his friend and ruffled his hair a bit. "Of course I will and you won't ever have to worry about doing this alone. You're sister knew you better than any else in the world, if you thought you could do it than I know you can. And remember, Aya will always be helping you too."  
  
Smiling at his friend Ryuichi nodded his head before turning chibi and glomping him profusely. Shuichi laughed joyously and Ryuichi gave a cheer.  
  
"Shuichi is the bestest friend in all the world." He cheered excitedly.  
  
"Well, if you say so." Shuichi said, giving him a hug.  
  
Ryuichi laughed and stood up, bouncing happily. He did a little dance before tilting his ehad and smiling at Shuichi.  
  
"Thank you a lot, Shuichi! Ryuichi would be lost without you na no da!" he said. "It's getting late so Mio and Ryuichi better go. Would Shuichi like to go shopping with us tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure! I'd love to! I'll go ask Yuki and get Mio for you, ok?"  
  
Nodding vigorously Ryuichi continued to bounce around Shuichi headed for Yuki's study. Outside the door he could hear the sound of voices and he paused for a moment as a low rumble sounded. Could Yuki be.laughing? Shaking his head, Shuichi opened the door and stepped inside. Mio was sitting beside Yuki, turned in her chair face him and Yuki was doing the same. As Shuichi entered their conversations topped and they both looked at him. Feeling like an intruder, Shuichi laughed nervously and sweadropped.  
  
"Uh, Ryuichi is ready to go, Mio-chan." He said nervously.  
  
Mio flashed a smile at Yuki and then stood, making her way over to Shuichi with Kumagoro in hand. She turned back to Yuki and waved.  
  
"Good-bye, Yuki. Thank you for keeping me company!" she said happily and walked out of the room.  
  
Shuichi stared after her for a moment and then looked at Yuki oddly. The blonde frowned and made a 'hn' noise before returning to his work. Shuichi raised an eyebrow and turned to leave.  
  
"Ryuichi and Mio are going to go shopping tomorrow, would it be ok if I went?" he asked by the door.  
  
"Go ahead." Was Yuki's simply response and Shuichi left.  
  
Closing the door behind him Shuichi shook his head. That was odd to say the least. Walking back into the living room her smiled brightly.  
  
"Yuki said I could go." He informed them.  
  
Ryuichi cheered and Mio gave him a smile. They said their good-byes and soon Ryuichi and Mio left. As they walked down the hallway to the stairs Mio looked over at Ryuichi and smiled slightly.  
  
'They have their quirks, but that's what you love about them.' Yuki said in her mind.  
  
She smiled, quite agreeing with this statement and held the pink bunny closer to her chest. Ryuichi had his quirks, but perhaps this is what Mio would grow to love about him.  
  
~____________________~  
  
Hm, this chapter s ok I guess, but it could've been better. Too much partying makes you write crappy. Lol. I would like to say thanks to those who've reviewed so far (That would be the fabulous Sachiko, bean and Ru- Chan!) By the way, a special thanks to Ru-Chan who corrected my horrible French. You rock my socks you guys! -NoriChan 


	5. Unmade Promise

Title: My Angel, My Savior  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the amazing Murkami Maki! All praise her like the goddess she is! *bows and grovels* However, the plot is mine and Aya, Mio, Migel...all belongs to me. ;)  
  
Notes from Nori: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter for some reason. It's more drawn out than I wanted it to be. I've had more headaches in the past month that I've ever had in my life. However, I'm back in Australia and away from my siblings who are the cause of my migranes so things should be looking up for me! ^^  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Mio rolled over in bed, face now buried in silky brown locks of hair. She smiled and snuggled down so she could see Ryuichi's face. He was asleep, blissfully ignorant of all that surrounded him. Closing her eyes Mio habitually slid closer to the warmth of Ryuich's body and buried her face in his chest. She let out a low sigh and allowed herself to drift in and out of sleep. She was so tired and confused, but she couldn't seem to register what she wanted. Sleep was nice and she was so tired, but she couldn't sleep with all this on her mind; all of this confusing mess she had been through. So she settled for somewhere in-between deep concentration and partial unconsciousness.  
  
Her mind wandered over everything that had happened over the past 24 hours. The news of Aya, staying with Ryuichi for a while, meeting Eiri and relearning how to trust. Aya had broken her promise, like everyone else had done. Her parents and every other person she ever stayed never followed through and now Aya had let her down too. Unaware of it due to her semi- sleeping state, a single tear cascaded down her cheek, falling into Ryuichi's nightshirt. Now he was asking her to trust him. To let him make up for what his sister left undone, but how could she? She had trusted so many people before and they always let her down. How was Ryuichi any different from any of them? He was giving up so much for her, he seemed so sure about this. Could it really be different this time? Could Ryuichi really be the one who set her free from this nightmare? She could only hope with all her heart. The tiny blonde shivered despite the heat that radiated from Ryuichi's warm body. She pulled the blankets high and subconsciously clung to Ryuichi.  
  
'Be my savior, Ryuichi. Please don't let me down.' she thought before sleep claimed her.  
  
~_______________________________~  
  
Ryuichi blinked as the sunlight poured into his window. He blinked, adjusting to the bright lights that filled his room. He yawned and tried to sit up, but found himself held down by a pair of tiny, yet very powerful hands. Mio clung to Ryuichi as if her life depended on it and Ryuichi lay back down without so much as a sigh. He wasn't sure who fell asleep on whom, but it was nice to wake up in a platonic little cuddle with somebody close. He brushed a wavy blonde lock from her face and smiled.  
  
"I know that feeling, Mio." He whispered rubbing her hands, which held him close. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
As if she had been Sleeping Beauty, just receiving her kiss of true love from the prince, Mio's opened and she stared at Ryuichi with question. Deep sapphire pools met cool emerald colored orbs of sincerity and the two just stared. Loosening her grip ever so slightly, Mio watched Ryuichi.  
  
"Promise?" she pleaded, voice pitching slightly high at the end. "Would you promise me that??"  
  
He wanted to, dear God did he want to promise her nothing, but an eternity together so they'd never have to be alone again, but he couldn't. Sometimes things don't work out, no matter what happens.  
  
"I won't promise you, Mio." He said quietly. "It's better that way."  
  
  
  
She smiled and finally her grip from his shirt was gone, suddenly engulfing him into a hug.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ryuichi smiled and pat Mio on the back gently. She pulled back and sat up, stretching a bit as she did so. Major bed head made Ryuichi chuckle and Mio wrinkled her nose at him. The vocalist sat up and pat her hair down gently, running his fingers through it to get it to lay flat. Once it looked halfway decent Ryuichi smiled brightly sand tilted his head.  
  
"Is Mio excited about shopping with Shu-chan today?" he asked excitedly, bouncing a bit.  
  
"Oh yes," she said with an enthusiastic nod. "it'll be a lot of fun, I'm sure. Shuichi-san seems so very nice and so does his......koibito? Eiri Yuki-san."  
  
This remark surprised the vocalist and he tilted his head curiously at the girl, his eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
"Yuki? Very nice?" he asked. "Nice, nice, nice...... Eiri Yuki?"  
  
Mio blinked back at him in return and nodded her head slowly. "Yuki was very nice to me last night, we even have a bit in common."  
  
With that said, Ryuichi couldn't help, but burst into spiels of laughter. He grabbed Kumagoro from off their pillows and hugged his bunny to his chest as he rolled along the bed. Mio's cheeks burned in a light blush and she let out a loud 'hmph!' at the older man. She stood up and bounced a little before pouncing on Ryuichi after he paused in his movements.  
  
"What's so funny!" she demanded with a small giggle. "Yuki-san is a very kind person."  
  
"Eiri Yuki? He's always so grumpy and acts so cold! Yuki's not nice, Mio- chan!" Ryuichi chortled.  
  
The brunette rolled over, pinning Mio to the bed and smiled innocently at her. Waving Kumagoro at her he jumped up and bounced on the bed before hopping towards the door. Mio rolled up and over onto her knees letting out a sigh.  
  
"Well Eiri Yuki was nice to me."  
  
Ryuichi tilted his head at her, his bangs falling into his big innocent eyes as a smile formed on his lips. He opened the door and shrugged.  
  
"That's really rare, Mio, you should be sure to keep his friendship." He advised. "Not many people can do that."  
  
"Really?" she asked, worrying her bottom lip.  
  
The vocalist let out a tiny laugh and winked at her.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, Mio. Shuichi's coming by around 10 o'clock, ok?"  
  
"Alright, Ryuichi." Mio said with a small smile to him.  
  
The vocalist nodded and exited the room, leaving Mio sitting cross-legged on the pile of pillows and blankets on their bed. She made a small noise of thought and rolled over, picking up Kumagoro who had been lost in their playful fight. Wriggling the bunnies ears a bit she frowned.  
  
"Everyone has some speck of decency in them right, Kumagoro-san?"  
  
Realizing she had just respectfully addressed a stuff bunny she sweat dropped and her eye twitch slightly. Tossing Kumagoro to the side she grumbled to herself quietly.  
  
"I'm going crazy." She sighed, flopping down onto the comfy bed. "Ryuichi is so..."  
  
Mio frowned and paused, hugging a pillow to her body. Rolling over again she picked up Kumagoro and held him before her before hugging him into the pillow already in her arms. She continued to hug the pink plushie, twirling her finger around it's ear. Letting out an audible sigh, Mio stared at a photograph on Ryuichi's dresser.  
  
"He was a cute kid," she said off handedly to Kumagoro. "Not saying that he's not attractive right now, but he's a bit old for me. I don't think cradle robbing is Ryuichi's style anyhow."  
  
She looked to the bunny and bit her lip before continuing to ramble. "Of course it could be and I'd never know, would I Kumagoro?" she asked sadly. "How do I know I can trust Ryuichi to take care of me? He acts like a little kid himself and, no offense Kuma-san, but he still talks to stuffed animals. Isn't that a little odd for a man of Ryuichi's age? I mean come on, isn't he -at least- in his early twenties? I don't know, Kumagoro, it seems too off."  
  
Tossing the pillow down she tucked Kumagoro under her arm with a sigh and went to inspect the photo closer. She stood on her tiptoes and reached up to the frame, careful not to drop it and looked it over. Her breath hitched and her emerald colored eyes widened in disbelief. It was....  
  
"Aya...." she breathed, letting the pink plushie fall to the floor.  
  
The irony of the situation and seeing this picture would have made Mio laugh had she not been in complete devastation. It showed about a ten-year- old Ryuichi and little Aya in his lap, holding his rabbit friend, Kumagoro. Aya was looking at the bunny skeptically and Ryuichi seemed to be trying to persuade her to talk to it or something. The look on Aya's face in the photo was one she always gave Migel when he said something unbelievable or that she knew he was lying about.  
  
Feeling her eyes begin to tear up, Mio went to set the photo back up when suddenly the door opened and Ryuichi greeted her loudly. Jumping slightly, Mio accidentally dropped the picture in her hand and it fell, shattering at it hit the ground. Mio looked at Ryuichi apologetically and Ryuichi smiled sadly.  
  
"G-gomen nasai, Ryuichi!" she cried, bending down to pick up the photo and Kumagoro from the glass shards. "I-I didn't mean to, I-"  
  
"No, no Mio-chan, it's ok." Ryuichi assured her, coming to her aid and shooing her hands away from the mess. "No harm done, it's partially my fault for startling you, right?"  
  
He flashed her a small smile and looked over at the photo in Mio's hands. His small smile quickly diminished and his bottom lip trembled for a moment. He bit down on it lightly and turned his eyes back to the glass on his floor.  
  
"I forgot I had that up."  
  
Mio looked at the picture and up at Ryuichi as he picked up the larger pieces of glass from the ruined picture frame. Suddenly her hand was caught and she jumped again. Looking up through his slightly damp mop of hair, Ryuichi smiled the sadness still evident in his beautiful sapphire eyes.  
  
"You got cut." He said, opening Mio's palm where a small trickle of blood lay. "Come on to the bathroom and I'll get this cleaned up for you."  
  
Mio hadn't even noticed that she'd been cut until he pointed it out to her. She still held Kumagoro and the picture in her other hand as Ryuichi lead her around the glass and down the hall into his bathroom. It was still a bit steamy due to Ryuichi's quick shower and he laid a dry towel on the sink counter before setting Mio up there. She watched as he opened a cabinet above the toilet and brought out some ointment, a cotton swab, and a bandage for her hand. Pulling up the clothes hamper Ryuichi took a seat on it and put some ointment on the swab.  
  
"This may sting just a little na no da, so if you scream, it's ok." He assured her with a small smile before opening her hand and applying the swab.  
  
'Sting just a little' was an understatement and she yelped at the burning sensation that hit her cut. Simply reacting to the sudden pain she pulled away, but Ryuichi held her hand firmly out before him. He then put the bandage over it and ran his thumb over it lightly. Looking up at her he tilted his head.  
  
"Ok, Mio, all done na no da!" he informed happily, standing up and putting his arms out to help her get down.  
  
Jumping into his arms Ryuichi set her on the ground gently and then opened the door for her. Mio exited the warm bathroom and sighed. Ryuichi came out behind her and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Mio, may I.......may I see that picture, please?"  
  
Nodding mutely Mio held the picture out in her palm to him and clutched Kumagoro tightly as he took the picture slowly. His small frown grew as he looked at it and after a moment he closed his eyes tightly with a sad sigh. Mio watched him sadly and then lowered her gaze to the floor.  
  
"Were you very close to Aya?" she asked almost inaudibly.  
  
Ryuichi looked down at Mio and smiled a small, sad smile as he gave her a nod.  
  
"We were as close as we could be." He answered. "We were both very busy people?........"  
  
~______ Ryuichi's POV co-written by Baka ________~  
  
As I spoke those words I had several different urges at once. I wanted to scream, I wanted to just let everything that had hold of me take me down. Let it screw with my mind and just overwhelm my being so completely. I needed to release it; I wanted it to break me right then and there. I wanted to feel so lost and overtaken by these feelings that were inside me. Scream is what my heart did in place of mouth as I spoke those words to the girl before me. It screamed; echoing in my ears, the most deafening sound I've ever known.  
  
I also was in dire need of a breakdown. Another one of those urges to just have everything hit me, consume me and break me from the inside out until I couldn't fake anything. Until I was stripped of what little salvation I had left and just lose it all. Breakdown and cry, just cry everything away. Let it slip from my system through my tears and grief. Perhaps if I cried enough, I'd drowned in the salty liquid that I cried. Maybe I'd choke on a sob and suddenly things would be over. I could only hope for something so sudden.  
  
My last urge, which seemed to include details of each one before it was a quick release from -everything-. I just wanted to lay down and die. I wanted everything around me to be gone from my sight, my grasp and I wanted it gone from my mind. Each memory, each photo, each murmur of her name burned me, scarring my head and heart. Something quick and painless that could put me out of my misery forever.......  
  
~I was jerked into reality as Mio stood on her tip toes and wiped a tear from my chin. I hadn't even realized I was crying and was quick to wipe my face of any other tears that may lay there. Mio smiled sadly and made a funny little sobbing noise that made me smile as well. Leaning back against the wall I sunk to the floor and put my arms out for her. She complied quickly and rushed into my arms, putting her head into my shoulder with a sob. Murmuring comforting words to each other I vaguely wondered who was raising who. Letting out a small sigh-sob, I ran my fingers through her hair gently, letting the silky waves of sand colored hair fall through my fingers.  
  
"We need to stop crying like this." she murmured into me. "Shuichi will be here in an hour."  
  
Letting out a sigh I nodded and Mio pulled back. She tilted my chin up and wiped my eyes and down my cheeks, in an oddly mother like fashion. She sniffled and smiled at me as she finished, brushing still slightly damp fringe from my face. I sighed deeply, not seeming to get enough breath into my lungs. Once my ragid breath had settled I wiped her tears away in turn. Letting her too rare of a smile touch her lips she hugged me again. I sigh again and hug back, she's like an angel. My little guardian angel..........  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you." I replied.  
  
"I remember," she began softly. "That when Migel would have nightmares, that Aya would always cry with him and hug him. The three of us were like our own little family............I miss them both."  
  
As I listened, a plan slowly developed in my head. Smile spreading over my features I pulled back and looked at Mio. Seeing my bright smile she tilted her head in question.  
  
"Nani, Ryuichi-kun?" she inquired.  
  
"Get dressed, Ryuichi has an idea!"  
  
Today was going to be very exciting.....................  
  
___________________________________  
  
Oh dear, what is Ryuichi planning? Hint: it involves everyone's favorite 'mini Shu-chan', Migel! Hehehehe. Review, review, review please! Oh and a big thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! *hugs Sachiko and does a dance around Autumn* You guys rock my socks! -Nori PS: My brother wrote a song for My Angel, My Savior and it's posted up in my journal: http://www.ujournal.org/users/chibinorichan (Damn I need to update that thing!) 


	6. Keep Me

Title: My Angel, My Savior  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the amazing Murakami Maki! All praise her like the goddess she is! *bows and grovels* However, the plot is mine and Aya, Mio, Migel...all belongs to me. ;)  
  
Notes from Nori: Wow..just...wow. Thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed and supported my story. You're support is awesome! I thank you one and all! I think the story is coming along nicely and I hope it continues to meet your expectations! I'm sooooooooo sorry that this came out so late! I'm not even that pleased with it. *sigh*  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Oh the reconstructing you can do  
  
With scissors and a little glue  
  
And leave what's left to decorate the ground  
  
Rediscovering your bliss is the sweetest part of  
  
This---this is all we need right now." - Now by SheDaisey  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Shu-chan!" Ryuichi yelled, glomping the younger man as he opened the door to his apartment.  
  
"Ryuichi, Mio? I thought we were going to meet at the mall."  
  
The brunette vocalist stood, helping Shuichi up and beamed brightly. Looking over at Mio with slight confusion Shuichi arched an eyebrow. Emerald eyes displayed confusion in their depths as well and the girl shrugged.  
  
"Ryuichi won't tell me what he's planning, but he says we have a change of plans." the little girl offered.  
  
Before the cherry haired man could respond, Ryuichi took up his friends' hands and began dragging them away. Neither protested and exchanging bewildered looks, allowed him to lead the way. Down the hall and into the elevator, pressing the ground floor and then out of the building quickly Ryuichi dragged them. He reached the car and let their hands go, pulling out his keys. Opening the door he jumped in and picked up Kumagoro from the passenger seat.  
  
"Good job watching the car, Kumagoro!" he cheered happily, hugging the rabbit.  
  
"Go ahead and sit up front, Mio-chan." Shuichi said, opening the door for her.  
  
"Thank you, Shuichi-san."  
  
"Just Shuichi, ok? We're friends right?"  
  
Mio smiled, a bit of color rising in her cheeks and nodded. She murmured a 'thank you' and hopped into the front seat with Ryuichi. Shutting the door behind the girl, Shuichi got into the back and let his mind dwell on what the other vocalist could possibly have in store for them. Whatever it was, he was sure it'd be quite exciting.  
  
~___________________________________~  
  
Migel sat at his usual spot, a brand new novel open and reading contently {2}. The warm sun hit his pale cheeks and he let a small smile touch his lips. Today was perfect. Peaceful, quiet, and with sunshine all around him. Sheer bliss-  
  
"Migel!" screeched an annoyingly high voice in front of him.  
  
Wincing slightly Migel lowered his book and sighed. Standing before him in a worn green sundress was an adorable little blonde girl clutching a teddy bear tightly to her chest. Her eyes were wide and curious, an odd spring green, almost hazel color to them. She beamed in what had to be a painfully bright manner and sat down beside Migel.  
  
"Ossu, Mieji-chan{3}!" she said happily. "Nanigoto desu ka?{1}"  
  
"Hello, Cherie, and please stop calling me that. I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
Tucking a wild blonde curl behind her ear she wrinkled her nose. Migel stared back, removing his glasses and setting his novel aside.  
  
"You haven't spoken to anybody at all since yesterday. Do you miss her much, Mieji?"  
  
The strawberry haired boy sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair. Scooting closer and wrapping an arm around the boys' shoulder, the younger child smiled.  
  
"You were very close to Aya-chan and Mio-chan, I'm sure you miss them a lot. You don't have to talk about it, but it'll make things easier, Mieji."  
  
Migel sighed, "No, thanks anyway, Cherie. I'll simply sit and despair by myself, if you don't mind. Before you go, I want ask you something though."  
  
"Ok tiger, shoot." she said with a nod.  
  
"Do you ever miss them? You know, you're family?"  
  
Face falling into a frown, the little girl by his side looked away. Holding the teddy bear under her chin she looked out over the yard.  
  
"Never." she said. "They don't want me, I don't want them."  
  
Migel was about to apologize when a sudden uproar came from the yard of kids. A car pulled up and Migel did a double take. Ryuichi? What was he doing here? Cherie stood quickly and clutching her bear, teetered off to open the gate. Ryuichi came into view, helping Mio and Kumagoro out of the front and Shuichi trailing them. All the kids waved to Ryuichi and Mio happily, shouting out greetings. Migel's heart stopped as he slowly came to his feet. Shindo Shuichi of Bad Luck? He had died and gone to heaven! Sakuma Ryuichi and Shindo Shuichi, only the two best vocalists in all of Japan, were walking his way right now! Ryuichi returned the greetings and then spotted Migel on the porch, he waved happily in the boys' direction.  
  
"Hi, Migel!" Ryuichi cheered as they entered the yard.  
  
Pink bunny in hand Mio rushed forward into the foray of kids and was ambushed with hugs and questions. She answered what she could politely and weaved her way to Migel. Giving him a rare, bright smile Mio engulfed him in a hug.  
  
"Mio!" Migel said happily, returning the hug. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Ryuichi bound over to them, a random child clutching his arm and Shuichi was sitting on the sidewalk tossing Cherie into the air and playing with every kid that was around. Shuichi laughed happily and talked animatedly with them.  
  
"Wow, Shu-chan must sure like kids." Ryuichi said as the random child on his arm jumped off and ran towards the pink haired vocalist.  
  
He turned back to Migel and smiled brightly at the two embracing children. Blushing Mio let go of Migel and mumbled something, Migel pocketed his glasses and looked over at Shuichi again.  
  
"Is that.....Shindo Shuichi of Bad Luck?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
At this both Mio and Ryuichi nodded vigorously. Migel gaped and at this time Shuichi decided to come over. He was carrying several little children and had one or two following him. He held out an adorable little red head to Ryuichi and cooed.  
  
"Isn't it soooooo cute?!" he squealed. "Do you think Yuki'd let me keep it?"  
  
Ryuichi tilted his head and laughed slightly, taking the child from Shuichi and setting him down lightly. The children continued to swarm and Shuichi bopped about happily. Mio sweat dropped and Migel stared in complete adoration.  
  
"Er, Shuichi, are you still in there?" Ryuichi asked, knocking on Shuichi's head lightly. "We need to go na no da!"  
  
Shuichi reluctantly put down the kids and they all let out a unified "Aw!" of despair. They all scattered slowly and Shuichi waved good-bye sadly before turning to Ryuichi with a pout.  
  
"Yuki won't let me adopt a kid, he said living with me is like having six kids and he doesn't need another one." Shuichi complained. "I really like kids and I'd really like to have one of my own, but I guess that'll never happen."  
  
The genki man would have launched into an all out rant, but his attention was caught suddenly by little Migel, who's mouth was still wide open. Shuichi blinked his big violet eyes and leaned down to look closer at him. His violet eyes locked with Migel's and the boy gulped visibly.  
  
"Ryuichi," Shuichi said curiously. "I've found a mini Shuichi clone!"  
  
To everyone's surprise Mio burst into a fit of giggles and clutched Kumagoro over her mouth to stifle them. Every eye turned to her and she flushed.  
  
"Mio, you giggled! Wow, I've never heard you laugh so much before." Migel said in awe.  
  
"Well, I've laughed."  
  
Ryuichi beamed and picked Mio up happily, tossing her into the air. Startled, Mio let out another tiny giggle.  
  
"Yay! Mio's first laugh!"  
  
The strawberry haired boys laughed and Mio smiled brightly. Holding Mio Ryuichi tilted his head and closed his eyes with a bright smile.  
  
"We'll go ask Lydia-san if we could borrow Migel for a while, ok?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer Ryuichi, with Mio in his arms, entered the house and was gone. Once they were gone, Migel looked up and over at Shuichi. Feeling eyes on him, Shuichi turned to Migel and smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shindo Shuichi. I take it your name is Migel, right?"  
  
"Y-yes. M-m-my name is Migel, Migel Chevalier. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shindo-sama." The boy managed to stutter, bowing deeply.  
  
Shuichi laughed and hugged Migel tightly. "Wah! You're too cute, Migel- kun!" he cooed. "Call me Shuichi or Shu-chan! Shindo is too formal and I'm most certainly not a god!"  
  
Standing in shock, Migel blushed hard. Shindo-sa..Er, Shuichi was hugging him! -The- Shindo Shuichi! He could have died happy on the spot when he met Ryuichi, but now, now he could die knowing that for a few minutes he had been the most ecstatic boy in the entire world! Pulling back and looking at the French boy curiously, Shuichi raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Erm, I'm fine. In fact, I am the luckiest, happiest kid in all of Tokyo!" Migel announced beaming.  
  
"That's great, Migel-kun! Wow....hm, did anybody ever tell you that you look like a mini-me!"  
  
Laughing lightly, Shuichi pat Migel's head, ruffling his almost identical pink locks. Migel beamed up at him, violet eyes lit up happily.  
  
"You're eyes are a bit lighter and you're hair shorter, but otherwise, it's like looking at a nine-year-old me. Too kawaii! So, why are you here?"  
  
Migel's cheery nature faltered slightly, but he continued to smile at the older man.  
  
"Well, my-"  
  
"We're back!" came Ryuichi's voice and he reappeared with Mio by his side. "Lydia-san said Migel could go! How great na no da!"  
  
"Perfect!" Migel said brightly, clapping his hands together.  
  
Lydia came out after the duo and smiled over at Migel in a paternal sort of way. The strawberry haired boy beamed back and then engulfed her into a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Lydia!"  
  
"It's no problem at all, my dear. I think you'll be right fine with Mr. Sakuma and Shindo here. Do me a favor and be a good lad, ok?" she asked gently as she released him.  
  
He nodded, brushing long strands of fine hair from his face. Turning chibi and jumping around anxiously, Ryuichi glomped onto Lydia.  
  
"Goooooo---meeeeeeen, Lydia-san!" he wailed, before speeding off in frenzy to the gate.  
  
Bouncing with a big grin on his face he waved to the others and called them to come on. Gingerly walking down the stairs, clutching his 'mini-me's' hand, Shuichi waved good-bye to all the kids and exited. Mio hung back a moment and watched them with a small smile. Turning her emerald orbs on Lydia her face fell slightly.  
  
"Lyidia-san.......I need to ask you something. It's very important." she said softly.  
  
"Go on then child, ask me."  
  
"It's about...........well, it's about Ryuichi and I." she said uncertainly. "Lydia I just need to know, do you think there's any hope for us? Do you really think Ryuichi can do this? Could he love me?"  
  
"Well now, m'dear. That's a lot to chew on for somebody quite so young, eh? I canna say what will become of ye, but follow your heart. Be supportive and encouraging. Try and make things work between you. Fate will show you the right path to follow."  
  
At that comment Mio visibly stiffen and turned her slightly narrowed eyes to her keeper. "I don't believe in fate." she said softly.  
  
With that she turned on her heel and walked slowly down the path to the gate. Opening it slowly she looked back to give a small wave to Lydia before she joined the others in the car. There was no way that 'fate' was going to have any part in this.........  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mio looked around the mall, completely floored by the stores and the people. Aya-chan used to talk about shopping, malls, and shoes all the time, but Mio had never seen a store so huge before. Sure, she's gone to the grocery store once or twice with Lydia, but this........this was different. A sharp tug forward pulled her back into reality and she looked at the brunette before her, currently pulling her into a pet store. He beamed, cheeks flushed with excitement and he called to Shuichi and Migel to hurry up. Not being able to help herself, Mio smiled a bit at the back of the genki vocalist's head. He was so.........innocent and carefree. It seemed slightly surreal to her, she'd never seen somebody so happy with life.  
  
"--Isn't it adorable?"  
  
Blinking Mio found herself at Ryuichi's side near a cage of kittens. One was currently pressed against the glass, staring at Ryuichi with its head tilted. Putting a paw on the glass it meowed at him. Laughing slightly Ryuichi put his hand over the cat's paw. The kitten continued to look at Ryuichi curiously before putting it's paw down and meowing again. As an employee passed, Ryuichi tugged at his sleeve in a chibi like state.  
  
"Could we pet the kitties?" he asked hopefully.  
  
The man looked at him oddly, but nodded. Ryuichi did a little cheer and went back over to the cage where Migel and Shuichi had finally arrived at. Mio stood a little ways away from the group, looking at the kittens thoughtfully. How horrible it must be to be all cooped up in a cage like that, she thought. Looking back over at the rest of the group she watched how happy Migel seemed to be and the striking resemblance between Shuichi and himself. Smiling inwardly she noted how their eyes lit up at the sight of the tiny creatures and the way they seemed to be cooing the same words. How terribly ironic and almost freaky, she thought tilting her head.  
  
Walking right up beside them she looked into the corner at the kitten they were watching excitedly. It was a sandy colored kitten with little white and amber colored flecks on its fur. It stood out from the rest of the litter, who were all gray and brown colored and the fact that he was sleeping away in the corner by himself.  
  
"It reminds me of Yuki!" Shuichi laughed and Mio felt herself grin.  
  
At that moment a bouncy little black cat with startling blue eyes came up to the sleeping kitten and bounced on it unceremoniously. The black cat mewed and meowed loudly, poking and biting at the sleepy kitten persistently. Finally the lighter colored kitten got up and meowed loudly at the other before rolling back over. The black kitten walked away dejectedly and rejoined the others. Mio could not help, but imagine that this was a kitten like scenario of what happened usually between Shuichi and Yuki, but said nothing and smiled. She spotted Ryuichi who was holding a gray kitten in his arms, petting it gently and went to go over, but stopped a blur of pink rushed past her feet.  
  
Whirling around she spotted a small pink ball rolling away towards the door. Nearby she spotted a tiny little toddler girl, her eyes tearing up as she tugged on her father's sleeve and pointed towards the ball. Mio looked back at the rolling ball and quickly went to fetch it for the toddler. It rolled right out of the store and temporarily became hidden by a group of teens walking by. Kneeling down and trying to peer through the feet Mio let out a frustrated noise. Finally the group passed and she spotted a ball of pink boucing down the escalator. Beaming victoriously she followed the ball, cautiously stepping onto the escalator and clutching at the hand rail as it moved her downwards after the ball.  
  
She came to the bottom level and fumbled off the moving stairs, looking around for the pink toy. Her green eyes becoming more frantic she finally spotted it slowly inching into a store. Giving a frustrated sigh she wondered why she was bothering to chase this silly thing. 'Oh well,' she thought darting forward. 'I've come this far.'  
  
*  
  
Ryuichi set the kitten back into its cage and the employee shut it up. Waving to the kittens Ryuichi looked over at Migel and Shuichi who were currently antagonizing the birds.{4} He walked over to them, noting Mio's absence and frowned slightly.  
  
"Hey, where'd Mio go na no ka? I thought she came over with you guys?" Ryuichi said, voice growing more serious.  
  
Shuichi blinked and shook his head slightly, looking down at little Migel who's eyes were wide.  
  
"We thought she was with you. So, where'd she go?"  
  
Eyes going slight wide, Ryuichi looked around wildly, not spotting the blonde girl anywhere. Where could she have possibly gone and why hadn't she told them she was going? He moved away from the others slightly, peering down the aisle of the pet store. Taking a deep breath he looked at the others with concern clearly etched onto his face.  
  
"You guys check around the store and on the top floor, I'll go and check outside."  
  
The violet-eyed duo gave Ryuichi a nod and immediately began to search the store, checking up and down the aisles. Dashing out of the store, Ryuichi glanced up and down the crowded mall, not seeing any sign of Mio anywhere. She had to be here, she just had to be! He quickly made his way over to the railing, pushing through the crowd to get there. How could this have happened? How could she have slipped out with out them noticing?  
  
'If I lose her,' Ryuichi thought frantically. 'I'll never forgive myself. Ever.'  
  
Tossing himself against the railing her quickly looked around below. There were kids here and there, but none of them were his Mio. How could she have gotten so far away from them? Sapphire eyes combing through the crowds thoroughly he sighed and made his way to the escalators. Quickly going as fast as he could down them he researched the crowds. Finally out of the corner of his eye he spotted a sheet of sandy blonde hair.  
  
Mio hit her knees and tossed herself forward slightly, hand coming to clamp down on the ball that was headed under a rack of cards. She sighed and smiled to herself, standing up slowly, rubbing her knees. That little kid better appreciate this. Looking around, Mio bit her lip. Where exactly was she anyway? She remembered moving stairs and going down, turning left...or was it right? Looking around helplessly she slowly back up to a wall. She was lost and she'd never find her way out again! Panicking, Mio's breath quickened and she made a sharp turn around the rack.  
  
As she came whipping around she smacked straight into another franticly moving person. The force of the collision sent her sprawling backwards and she let out a small 'oof!' as she went down. The person she had collided with made a noise as well and Mio quickly apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said hastily, opening her eyes.  
  
Recognizing the voice, Ryuichi's eyes shot open and he sighed with relief. Spotting Ryuichi in return Mio let out a noise and flung herself into the man's chest.  
  
"Oh Ryuichi I was so scared!" Mio gasped, grasping at the singer tightly.  
  
"It's ok, Mio na no da." Ryuichi whispered to her, petting her hair gently. "I was scared too."  
  
Sniffling a bit, Mio pulled away and smiled at him. Smiling back, Ryuichi tilted his head at her.  
  
"What made you leave anyway, Mio-chan? You worried us half to death!"  
  
Sheepishly Mio blushed and held out the pink ball in her hand. Green eyes looking away bashfully she nibbled her lip.  
  
"A little girl in the pet store dropped it and it rolled out the door. It got kicked around so much that it ended up here and I wanted to give it back to her." Mio explained as she looked back up at Ryuichi. "You're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
Ryuichi felt his heart crumble into a billion little pieces at the girl's words and he smiled. Her huge adorable emerald eyes looked up at him pitifully and they were shining with unshed tears. She looked positively adorable and to think she nearly got lost herself to find a ball for a little girl. Sighing he ruffled her hair slightly and stood up, holding her in his arms.  
  
"I'm not mad, Mio." He whispered, heading out of the store. "I could never be mad at you."  
  
She smiled and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Ryu-chan." She whispered.  
  
The Nittle Grasper front man simply smiled and rubbed her back soothingly as they came into the main mall area to look for the others. Spotting them Ryuichi waved them over and then strawberry haired duo scrambled to meet up with them. As he waited Ryuichi continued to pat the girl in his arms gently, holding her tightly for reassurance that she wouldn't leave him again. He'd nearly had a heart attack when he realized she had gone earlier. What if he had never seen her again? How could he have ever lived with himself?  
  
'I guess,' Ryuichi thought with a frown. 'I'm just not cut out for this parenting stuff. Maybe Mio'd be better off...without me.'  
  
As Mio lay in his arms she closed her eyes, burying her face into his shoulder. She clung to him desperately and let out a shaky breath.  
  
'Oh Ryuichi,' she thought desperately. 'How could I survive with out you? Maybe this time...this time I can belong. Maybe you'll keep-- I hope you'll keep me.'  
  
_____________________________  
  
{1} Ossu: informal Hi, Nanigoto desu ka: Is everything alright?  
  
{2} Migel likes to read alot. ^^ Oh and he's French, though his name is based off the Spanish name Miguel. I have a French friend named Miguel and so I kinda shrunk him down several years and inserted him into the story. ^^  
  
{3} I like to make up Japanese names for my friends. I'm very odd that way, but whatever. Like my friend Eilene is known as Eirin and stuff. ^^ So Meiji is Migel's "Japanese name" so to speak.  
  
{4} NEVER, antagonize the birds. It can only lead to squawking and broken fingernails. Trust me...I know.....*shudders* 


	7. Just This Once

Title: My Angel, My Savior  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the amazing Murakami Maki! All praise her like the goddess she is! *bows and grovels* However, the plot is mine and Aya, Mio, Migel...all belongs to me. ;)  
  
Notes from Nori: I started ASAP on this chapter and I did as much as I could as fast as I could so you wouldn't have to wait long. ^^;; Er, I hope my quickness doesn't make it lack any. Although I didn't really get it done very fast...Sorry about that, things have been VERY hectic for my family and me lately. Anyway, so here's the chapter!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
" I like to watch you play  
  
When you don't know I'm there  
  
I watch you in your sleep at night  
  
Reach out and touch your hair  
  
I wanna make this world  
  
Be just how you want it to be  
  
Yeah you just don't understand  
  
You are everything to me."  
  
- Annabella's Song by Everclear  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
The alarm next to Ryuichi's bed sounded and he let out a muffled grumble. Reaching over he slapped at the clock blindly, finally managing to hit the snooze button. Letting out a content sigh he shifted closer to the warmth of the body beside him. Mio shifted slightly, Kumagoro getting smashed between them in the process, scooting into his arms. Ryuichi smiled in his sleep as the girl moved closer and stroked her hair habitually. It had been a mellow 5 days since he'd lost Mio in the mall and they'd been able to overlook the incident and get back to normal. Though, despite how normal he acted, Ryuichi still felt guilty for letting her get out of his sight. He'd been so worried that he'd lost her.  
  
Since then things had been running pretty smoothly. They'd gone to the park, gone to several stores, and hung out regularly with Shuichi (on occasion accompanied by Migel). To his surprise, as well as Shuichi's, she'd become fairly close to Yuki. Sure he'd encouraged her to get close to him, but honestly, he could hardly imagine Yuki befriending a 9-yr-old. It was good for them both though, he supposed and it wasn't hurting anything. It also gave him time to spend alone or by himself with Shuichi. So it worked out for the better.  
  
He'd had Mio now for a whole week, but the real challenge was soon to come. Next Ryuichi had to return to work. Writing, singing, and recording to get Nittle Grasper's next CD out. Tohma had already delayed their CD's release as much as he could and now they needed to get working on it. Yes, this would definitely be an interesting experience. Speaking of work, Ryuichi thought with a groan, today was supposed to be his first day back. Shifting away from the girl beside him he cracked an eye open, only to be met with a bright light shining through his window. Pinching his eyes shut he pulled away and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Nyah, sleep, sleep." Mio mumbled, hugging Kumagoro to her chest and squeezing her eyes shut tightly.  
  
Smiling a bit Ryuichi slowly slipped out of bed and stretched. They were supposed to have gotten Mio her own bed to sleep in that day at he mall, but she'd said she didn't need a bed and Ryuichi was more than ready to leave the busy mall. Fending off a yawn the brunette walked to his closet, selecting an outfit before heading to take a quick shower. He'd be late today more than likely, but he was sure Tohma would understand. After much deliberation he had decided to let Mio go and stay at Shuichi's apartment. Shuichi had to go in as well and Ryuichi didn't feel much like burdening Lydia, in fear that Mio may think he didn't want her. So the cold hearted bastard, Eiri Yuki was going to watch Mio. There was no one else and they got along so well. Thus, this seemed to be the best option. Casting the sleeping child in his bed one more glance he went off to shower. Hopefully she'd be awake when he returned.  
  
*  
  
Eyes fluttering open, squinting against the bright morning light, Mio rubbed her eyes slightly. Giving a childish yawn she brought Kumagoro to her chest and went to scoot closer to Ryuichi. Much to her surprise she found no warmth by her side and was immediately wide-awake. Sitting up in one fluent motion she looked around the room. Hugging the pink bunny close she slid out of bed and over to the door. Through the walls she could hear the sound of the shower running and she finally let out a breath she hadn't been aware that she'd been holding. A slight frown still in place she moved to the closet and with slight efforts opened the doors. She pulled out a stool from under the hanging garments and carefully climbed onto it, skimming through the clothes. Pushing them to the side she looked at the section of the closet that held a few of her outfits. Casting a glance at the sunny outside she chose a simple sundress with shorts from the selections. Stepping down and sliding the stool away she took her outfit and Kumagoro out of the bedroom.  
  
Coming into the darkened living room she jumped a bit, smacking a switch on the wall which made the lights turn on. A single lamp, set off into the corner, flickered into life causing a dim blaze of light to fill the room. Giving a small smile of approval she slid from her clothes quickly and into her dress and shorts, twirling around after she was done. Coming to a dwindling stop she allowed her vibrant sandy locks to frame her face and her sundress swirl softly before lying still again. With a deep sigh she picked the discarded Kumagoro back up and held him at arms length with a smile. Swaying slightly, as if dancing with the tiny bunny she began to hum softly. She did this frequently, ever since the day of the 'mall incident'. Ryuichi had brought her home and made them noodles and after they ate he'd turned on the music, singing loudly above it, and in Mio's opinion, putting the other singer to shame. Reluctant at first, Mio simply twirled and danced around the room with him, but gradually went into humming along.  
  
She decided she liked to sing, it was fun. She liked dancing a lot too, although Ryuichi did most of the dancing and Mio simply let him drag and twirl her around. Now every morning she got up, got dressed and played with Kumagoro until Ryuichi finished his morning shower. Mio always made sure to take her's before she slept so she'd have time to play by herself in the mornings. Closing her eyes she swayed with the bunny, slowly ceasing her humming to begin singing.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again..." she began quietly.  
  
Hugging the bunny to her chest she swept around, gliding over the floor gracefully as she kept singing.  
  
"I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again."  
  
Twirling, gliding, smile, and turn. Repeat, twirl, super high note and bouts of giggles. Mio swept around the dimly lit room, serenading the pink animal in her arms, throwing her body into every note and action. She twirled, she leaped, she sang and she swayed. It was a complete rush of adrenaline and she was in sheer bliss. How could Ryuichi get up and perform in front of so many people like he did? This rush---this amazing grace of singing with every ounce of her being this is what he lived for. No matter that the audience was simply a stuffed pink rabbit, she loved the thrill.  
  
"I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony--"  
  
"Singing in all that I am! At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back." drifted in a sweet voice from the door.  
  
Looking over, a deer in headlights look across her face, Mio stopped singing. Accidentally dropping Kumagoro in her shock she quickly stooped to grab him. Ryuichi stood in the doorway, running a towel over his damp hair, his white button up shirt hanging open and clinging to his moist skin. {2} He beamed at Mio, putting the towel over his shoulders and running his fingers through his hair. Staring at him, Mio shifted from one foot to the other nervously. Had Ryuichi seen her dancing? Had her heard her sing much? How embarrassing! Blushing slightly she shuffled over and picked up her dirty nightclothes.  
  
"Nani, Mio-chan?" Ryuichi asked, looking at her curiously. "Why did you stop singing. Your voice is so lovely, na no da!"  
  
Unable to speak, Mio continued to look at him bashfully and then looked away quickly with a slight blush. Clutching Kumagoro in one hand and her dirty clothes in the other she made her way past Ryuichi into the hallway.  
  
"G-gomen, Ryuichi." She murmured. "Maybe I'll sing for you later, I'd better clean up my mess and brush my hair."  
  
"So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours....I pray to be only yours." Ryuichi sang, a soft smile on his lips.  
  
Glancing at the girl expectantly, he took the bundle from her hand and tossed it gingerly into a nearby basket. Taking up her hands, he swung them gently back in forth in his. With a small, almost nonexistent smile, Mio looked up at her guardian.  
  
"I know now you're my...only hope." She sang quietly.  
  
Beaming so brightly that the joy seemed to radiate off of him, Ryuichi gave Mio's hands a gentle squeeze and pulled her into a hug. Slightly startled she clung to him as he hugged her.  
  
"Sing more, Mio! Sing more!" he cheered, pulling back from her and leading her into the living room. "I'll sing too!"  
  
Smile widening a bit and cheeks flaming scarlet Mio nodded and allowed the vocalist to lead her into the living room. Swaying a bit shakily at first she cleared her throat.  
  
"Sing to me the song of the stars...Of your galaxy-"  
  
"Dancing and laughing and laughing again!"  
  
"When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again." Spinning the girl around, Ryuichi laughed. Laughing aloud as well, Mio allowed herself to spin like she had before and when she stopped she quickly grabbed Ryuichi hands, making him dance with her.  
  
"So I lay my head back down-"  
  
"And I lift my hands and pray..."  
  
"To be only yours." Mio sang clearly, eyes sparkling joyfully.  
  
Sweeping her tiny frame up into his arms, Ryuichi lifted her into the air, swirling around and around again. Giggling uncontrollably, Mio could hardly sing the next line.  
  
"I pray to be only yours-"  
  
"I know now you're my only hope...My only hope.."{1} they sang together, softly ending the song.  
  
Still holding Mio in his arms, Ryuichi smiled at her and put his forehead against hers. Unable to help it Mio smiled as well, closing her eyes. Long lashes tickling his face the genki man giggled and plopped down onto the couch with Mio.  
  
"Mio has such a pretty voice." He complimented. "She should sing a lot more. Maybe Mio'll sing with Ryuichi all the time now?"  
  
Opening her eyes slowly, Mio looked at him slightly startled. "You want me....to sing with you?" Nodding his head a best he could with his forehead against hers, Ryuichi grinned at her.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow we can show Tohma and Noriko Mio's pretty singing voice, na no da?" he said eagerly.  
  
"Maybe...."Mio said softly, letting her voice trail off.  
  
Smiling yet again, Ryuichi gave Mio a squeeze and stood up, setting her on her feet. Buttoning up his shirt, Ryuichi tilted his head at her.  
  
"Why is Mio so shy?" he asked curiously.  
  
Shrugging slightly, Mio picked up the discarded Kumagoro and hugged it to her.  
  
"I've just never liked crowds much or being in front of others. I guess I'm afraid of letting them down." She whispered.  
  
Ryuichi apparently did not like this answer and frowned deeply at her. Kneeling down before her he took her face between his hands gently, giving her an encouraging sort of smile. Mio looked at him curiously, emerald orbs meeting brilliant sapphire oceans.  
  
"You'd never let anybody down, Mio-chan. Don't be so afraid." He offered. "Even if everyone else is gone, you'll have me. Am I enough?"  
  
Mio's face softened and she allowed a little smile. "More than enough, Ryu- kun," she whispered, launching herself at him in a hug.  
  
Laughing a bit, Ryuichi returned the hug and pulled back, straightening his clothes as he stood. Mio smiled up at him and handed him Kumagoro. Accepting the rabbit Ryuichi grinned.  
  
"Go brush your hair and we'll get you to Shu-chan's. We're already very late so take your time." Nodding Mio bounded off to the bathroom to finish getting ready. As she went she hummed a soft little tune to herself, a small smile pasted to her lips.  
  
~__________________________________  
  
"Good-bye Yuki! Be nice to Mio-chan and if Lydia calls, tell her I'll pick up Migel at 5! I love you, Yuki!" Shuichi shouted in a blur as he quickly kissed Yuki on the cheek and shot out of the door.  
  
The blonde simply stood there in the doorway of the kitchen as his koibito sped out, beer in one hand and cigarette in the other. Grumbling he headed into his study to finish typing the last chapter to his novel. It was nearly complete and his editors had been working him like slave drivers since the chapter before had been finished. Giving an exhausted sigh Yuki put the cigarette between his lips and slowly went to open the door when a loud knock from the door sounded. Letting another groan he shook his head and headed for the front door. Throwing it open he glared at the guests.  
  
Ryuichi stood outside the apartment smiling brightly, his hands on Mio's shoulders lightly. Alas, seeing the sour look on the writer's face, Ryuichi nearly grimaced. His poor, poor Mio, he had half the heart to scoop her up and run away at this point. Eyeing the pair Yuki grunted. He'd forgotten that he'd agreed to watch the kid today. It took much pleading from his koibito and a promise (that was more than perfectly fulfilled so far) to have wild, kinky sex every night for a week. Heaving a sigh he moved from in front of the door and allowed them in. However, Mio came in alone and Ryuichi looked down at his watch.  
  
"Gomen, Eiri-san!" Ryuichi said looking up at the man. "But I reeeaaalllyyy have to go! Arigato for watching Mio-chan for me! I'll see you later na no da! Bai-bai!"  
  
As the words flew from his mouth he bowed rapidly and gave Mio a quick kiss on the forehead. Then with a small wave he sped off down the hall to work. Mio peeked out the door, waving to him and waited to go in until he was out of sight. Smiling a bit she came back in and Yuki shut the door behind her. Watching her look around tentatively, Yuki glanced down at his beer and down at the tip of his cigarette. He mumbled as he put the cigarette down into his beer and took it to the kitchen. Coming back he found the little blonde still looking around, this time sitting in a ball on his couch. His lips twitched slightly and he forced down a small snicker. Moving to sit beside her he picked up the remote off the TV and plopped down unceremoniously onto the cushion beside her. Her emerald eyes slid over to him and she hugged her legs a little closer, not saying a word.  
  
"So, anymore exciting trips to the mall, chibi?" Yuki asked, flipping the television on.  
  
"No." Mio said simply.  
  
Eyeing her amusedly, Yuki nodded his head. Surfing through the channels on TV, he let out a small sigh. Though he pretended not to notice, out of the corner of his eye he could see the small child uncurl herself from the ball and slowly scoot closer to him. Finally she sat up straight beside him and leaned her head on his arm softly. Her big green eyes went up to search his face for some sort of acknowledgement, but she saw none. So, taking this as a positive sign, Mio turned herself to lie out on the couch and leaned her head on his arm again.  
  
"Comfortable?" Yuki asked, looking down at her.  
  
Jumping slightly at the writer's sudden response, Mio sat up again. Finally settling on a channel, Yuki tossed the remote onto the coffee table and propped his feet up as well. Eyeing the younger blonde in an affectionately amused way, Yuki sat up and pulled Shuichi's old blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his lap. Mio watched him silently and followed his movements with her eyes. As he laid the blanket out, Mio looked up at his face again, still getting now acknowledgement. Giving a mental grunt she moved slightly closer so she leaned against him fully and slowly, very stealthy moved under the blanket and onto his lap. Despite how sleek and stealth her actions were, it was hard to miss somebody crawling onto your lap and Yuki shifted his body into a comfortable position.  
  
"Is this ok?" Mio asked, looking up at him tentatively, eyes prying for an approval.  
  
Yuki made an amused little noise in the back of his throat and rested his arm around her shoulder gently. This simple action gave her all the acceptance she needed and Mio curled up comfortably in his lap, hugging his arm happily. Yuki didn't like talking much and neither did Mio really, so she liked being close to Yuki. Why speak words when you can say so much more with actions? Sighing contently, Mio glued her eyes to the TV, not really seeing the show despite her attentions. She was too busy thinking about things. She liked thinking about things when with somebody else, for some reason the whole situation was just more comforting that way. So, Mio cuddled against Yuki and remained locked in her own silent reveries.  
  
It would be so easy to leave behind her former life and start over with Ryuichi, if it weren't for one small, strawberry haired detail; Migel. She couldn't leave him, true she had planned to once Aya-chan took her, but Aya worked at the orphanage and she's still see him every day. Now with Ryuichi she'd hardly see him at all and how could she just abandon him there with nobody else to comfort him? She was Migel's only family and he used to be hers. He would never leave her and now she was betraying his trust. How could she let her friend down like that? She knew how horrible it was to be let down, she couldn't make Migel go through what she went through.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Yuki asked her suddenly, reaching for the remote and muting the TV. "You look upset-and your drawing blood from my shoulder."  
  
Mio let go of her death grip on Yuki's shoulder and pulled away slightly abashed. Looking down at her lap she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.  
  
"Yuki," she said voice waving. "Am I a bad person?"  
  
The older blonde looked at her oddly, trying to figure out what could possibly make her think so. Sighing, Yuki did something he rarely did for anyone and gave her a comforting sort of hug. Clinging to him, Mio allowed a small tear to slip out of her eye and slide down her cheek onto Yuki's shirt.  
  
"What makes you think you're a bad person, Mio?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"I was so happy that Ryuichi wanted me that I forgot about my other family." she hiccuped. "I made a promise to Migel that I'd never leave him and here I am jumping at the chance to get away. I'm so horrible, Yuki-kun! I know what it's like to be left behind and now..now I'm leaving him behind like Aya left me."  
  
Listening to the girl explain through hiccup interrupted sobs, Yuki nodded. Migel? Wasn't that the adorable (though he'd sure as hell never admit he thought the boy was adorable) little boy Shuichi had been bringing over all week? Ah, so that explained plenty. Mio and Migel must be friends and that's how Shuichi met Migel, now that that was cleared up.  
  
"Your not a bad person." He assured her, comfort not really one of his strong points. "I'm sure Migel would understand that you just want to belong really."  
  
Mio sniffled and looked at Yuki, shaking her head. "But what if I never see him again? Would you forgive me if it were you?"  
  
Pausing for just a moment Yuki then replied, "Of course I would forgive you."  
  
Smiling a little Mio sniffled at him again and nodded. "Thank you, Yuki." She whispered, a silence following her words before she spoke again. "Can we take a nap?"  
  
Yuki gave her one of his rare little smile and nodded, picking her up. He laid out on the couch and pulled the blankets up as she snuggled into his side. Then laying the blanket over them Yuki let out a sigh. Perhaps, just this once, he'd listen to Shuichi's constant pleas and get him want he wanted. If it could help out Mio and make things easier for everyone-beside it wasn't like the boy was that troublesome anyway...Well, maybe just this once...  
  
_______________________________________  
  
{1} This is the song 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore. I dunno, that whole scene was spur of the moment, but it helps lead into the sequel I'm formulating. Hehehehe. I won't tell you how though. *Insert very evil laugh*  
  
{2} Happy birthday Tetsu-chan! ^.-  
  
Ok, so this chapter was a yes or no type thing. I could put it in or just plain leave it out. Because I'm too lazy to type the next chapter right away I put this one in. I realize Yuki is WAY OOC and it's rather pointless, but just deal with it! Lol. Thanks for the reviews and support! - Nori 


	8. Devious Plotting and Glimmering Hope

Title: My Angel, My Savior  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the amazing Murakami Maki! All praise her like the goddess she is! *bows and grovels* However, the plot is mine and Aya, Mio, Migel...all belongs to me. ;)  
  
Notes from Nori: This chapter is pointless, but I'm getting slow with updates so sorry. :P I have two song clips in this chapter. One represents Mio and the other is Migel. You get a cookie if you guess which is which. Lol. It's not hard if you read the story. Anyway so yeah..  
  
_______________________________________________  
"Angel Child  
  
When you find out,  
  
When find out who you are, you'll know, you'll Be free  
  
To see your own ability, and there'll be no eyes  
  
No eyes that that seen such beauty, would loose their sight  
  
and there'll be no lies ."  
  
Angel Child by Oasis  
  
~_And_~  
  
"Don't ever lose that light in your eyes  
  
Keep on shining  
  
Keep on smiling  
  
Don't lose faith and don't lose heart  
  
When you're crying  
  
Just keep trying to remind yourself you're a shinning star  
  
Yes you are."  
  
The Light In Your Eyes by LeAnn Rimes  
  
_______________________________________________  
"Sotto dakishimete. Zutto tsukamaete. Motto kokoro made kowasu you ni!" {1} Ryuichi finished, bowing his head as he ended the song.  
  
His previously slanted eyes were their normal innocent size when he looked back up and the sheepish little smile he flashed was enough to make the coldest of cold melt into puddles. He blushed slightly and tilted his head.  
  
"Sorry, Noriko-chan!" he said, batting his lashes in an unintentionally adorable manner. "I wasn't very energetic."  
  
Noriko took the headphones off her ears and let them rest around her neck. She flashed Ryuichi a peace sign and grinned.  
  
"It sounded great, Ryuichi! No worries!" Noriko assured him, adjusting something on the board before her. "I'll just finished mixing this and....we're done!"  
  
Ryuichi picked up Kumagoro from his chair in the corner and hopped out of the room happily, coming up beside Noriko. He watched with interest as she pressed buttons, hit keys and slid down switches.  
  
"All done then?" Tohma asked, entering the room silently.  
  
He came up beside the duo and watched Noriko work, nodding along with what she was doing. Finally Noriko paused and listened to the headphones again before smiling her approval. She removed the headphones and handed them to the blonde with a triumphant little smile.  
  
"All done, Tohma." She said with a nod. "Got the music timing perfectly, mixing done up seamlessly and Ryuichi here sounds like an angel."  
  
She patted Ryuichi's head as she spoke and watched as Tohma put one of the phones to his ear and listened to the track. It was the final track on the CD and then all they had to do was slap it all together. Nodding approval and tapping his foot to the rhythm Tohma smiled slightly. Ryuichi nibble on Kumagoro's ear in anticipation and Noriko stood with her hands on her hips expectantly. When the track finished Tohma looked to his band mates and flashed a smile.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
~___________________________________________~  
  
Ryuichi sat in the center of the plain off-white colored room, green crayon in hand and Kumagoro by his side. Tapping his chin with the crayon lightly Ryuichi made a small 'hmmmmm' noise to himself. He was writing his 'thank yous' at the moment and he was trying as hard as he could try to make sure he didn't forget anybody at all. Looking around he nibbled his lower lip. Aha!  
  
"Mio-chan!" he said happily.  
  
He knew that there was somebody he was forgetting. Ryuichi bent over his paper and thought. How to write this, how to write this? Making a small 'hmmm' sound again he looked over at Kumagoro.  
  
"What do you think Kuma-chan?" he asked aloud to his companion.  
  
Pausing a moment a sudden look of inspiration dawned on his face. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her. He just wanted to phrase it so she'd know it was her he was referring to. Ryuichi put the crayon to the paper and wrote away. He scribbled and paused in thought for a while until finally he let out an accomplished sigh. Holding the paper up like it was holy he beamed and picked up Kumagoro.  
  
"All done, Kumagoro!"  
  
With that he threw the door open and sped out of the room. he flew through the halls on NG and entered Tohma's office with a second thought. Peeking in he shut the door softly behind him. Tohma sat at his polished oak desk, writing up something or other. Ryuichi bound over to him and hugged both Kumagoro and the paper to his chest.  
  
"I'm all done, Tohma!" he said.  
  
The blonde looked up at is fellow band mate and smiled. "That's good, Ryuichi. Noriko finished just a while ago and she's gone home already. I'll type yours up for you so you may go on home."  
  
Smiling brightly Ryuichi nodded and handed over his paper to the keyoardist. Tohma accepted it with a grateful smile and nodded.  
  
"Have a good evening, Ryuichi. Tell Mio I say hello."  
  
"I will! Bye Tohma!" Ryuichi said waving to him and heading out the door.  
  
Tohma watched Ryuichi leave and the door shut before letting out a small sigh. Since Aya's death, things had been so different with him. Perhaps not exactly very noticeable things, but as Ryuichi's manager and close friend the changes were clear. He was a bit more.........distant, by Ryuichi standards anyway. He wasn't his usual huggy, genki self. It disturbed Tohma to be quite honest at how much more on task and adultish Ryuichi was being. Normally he'd think it was a good thing, but since he was also being distant Tohma was slightly disgruntled. He'd thought this over and over, running possibilities through his head. With the recent death of his sister, he was bound to be a bit out of it for a while right?  
  
'True,' Tohma mused. But it had been over a week. Surely he hadn't been that devastated? Of course, then again Tohma had never been one for family affairs and ties. Maybe the pair was closer than they appeared. Shaking his head, Tohma let out a sigh and slid his glasses on. Oh well, best not to dwell on this. He turned to Ryuichi's paper and smiled slightly at the neatly printed green crayon. It was rather adorable---rather Ryuichi. With a small chuckle he set it down and began typing it up. It went by fast, Tohma being a fairly good typer himself. However when he reached the last line he stopped completely and reread the line a few times. Closing his eyes he leaned back in his chair, hand over his mouth. Mio. That was something he hadn't taken into account. Shaking his head he typed the last line in a blur.  
  
'Last, but most definitely not least, I want to thank my angel. The angel that has came and shown me a piece of heaven that too few get to see-- true love.'  
  
Eyes narrowing to slits he glared at the screen and rested his chin on his hands rigidly. This wasn't about his sister as much as Tohma had suspected now was it? Tohma closed his eyes, making a noise that crossed somewhere between a snort and a chuckle. How did he not see this before? It was this girl's fault for Ryuichi's changes. It was her fault, she was disrupting Ryuichi's life........and Tohma didn't like to have those he cared about hurt. He didn't like it in the slightest..........  
  
______________________________  
  
Ryuichi knocked on the door to Yuki and Shuichi's apartment eagerly, excited about going home and telling Mio about their finished CD. He heard voices inside and footsteps to the door. The lock was undone and the door opened slowly, revealing a head of pink hair. Had the person been a few feet taller, Ryuichi would have mistaken them for Shuichi, but alas it was Migel who stood staring up at him, wide violet eyes smiling at him from behind large glasses.  
  
"Sakuma-sama! Er, I mean---- Ryuichi!" he said, bowing deeply. "Konban wa, you're here to pick up Mio, right?"  
  
"Hai!" he replied, smiling down at him. "Don't forget Kumagoro-chan!"  
  
Raising the bunny up he made it wave and Migel laughed in delight. He reached out and pat Kumagoro's head gingerly before stepping away from the door.  
  
"Ohayoo, Kuma-chan! Come on in Ryuichi, I'll get Mio-chan for you."  
  
"Doomo arigato!" Ryuichi called as he entered and watched Migel speed down the hallway into Yuki's study.  
  
Only a minute after Migel disappeared, Shuichi reappeared from out of the kitchen holding a package of pocky in his hand. He looked over at Ryuichi and beamed brightly.  
  
"Ryuichi!" he said cheerfully. "How was work? Did you guys get your CD completed?"  
  
"Hai! We got everything done today! All the mixing, singing and we even wrote our thanks yous for the jacket. So that means next week the CD will be distributed."  
  
He gave a nod of finality and accomplished sigh. Shuichi grinned and returned the nod. "Great! I'm looking forward to hearing your new stuff. So is Migel and Yuki promised he'd let Migel come over and play his CD when he wanted."  
  
"So why is Migel here anyway, Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked tilting his head.  
  
Shuichi blushed, "Well I've been trying to get Yuki to say yes to letting me keep him." he said sheepishly and looked over his shoulder down the hall before whispering. "I even think it's working. He hasn't said anything about Migel coming over and when I asked when I came home he didn't say no. He just sighed deeply and rubbed his temples for a moment. I think he's cracking!"  
  
Ryuichi let out a good-natured laugh at Shuichi's proud statement and gave him a goofy grin. The sound of tiny feet on the floor interrupted them and Migel re-entered with Mio trailing him and Yuki bringing up the rear. Mio grabbed her jacket and slid it on, flipping her long blonde hair out of her jacket and turned to smile at Yuki.  
  
"By Yuki-kun." she said with a small wave. "Bye Migel-chan, Shuichi-kun."  
  
She gave Migel a quick hug and Shuichi one as well before turning to Yuki and walking over to him. She smiled at him for a moment and then latched herself onto his waist.  
  
"Thank you for talking to me, Yuki-kun." she said looking up at him. "I think that I know what I want now. Ikidemas, Ryuichi."  
  
Ryuichi stared at her curiously for a moment before shrugging and smiling at the others. He flashed a peace sign, Mio gave a small wave and they headed out the door. Casting a glance as they retreated, Ryuichi couldn't help, but smile at the cute little family they made. Their personalities complimented each other nicely and seeing them together was so natural. Looking down at Mio Ryuichi wondered if that's what they looked like. Did they're love and their family seem natural? Feeling his eyes upon her, Mio looked up to meet his gaze with her soft green eyes. She looked truly happy, a small smile playing over shapely lips. Her smile made Ryuichi smile and he couldn't help, but let out a sigh. Things only kept getting brighter, but how long until the bulb burnt out?  
  
___________________________  
  
Migel sat on the sofa, a sleeping Shuichi at his side. The younger boy looked over at him and smiled before clicking the TV off and covering Shuichi with the blanket he had been using. Stretching out he gave a tiny little yawn and headed down the hall to Yuki's study. He padded there softly, stopping outside the door to listen. The rhythmic sounds of typing filled his ears and he smiled to himself before knocking softly.  
  
"Eiri?" he said in a small voice.  
  
The typing paused and Migel could swear he nearly heard a smile on Yuki's lips as he made a soft 'hm' of acknowledgement. Migel opened the door slowly and quietly entered the room. Yuki's amber colored eyes flickered over to him before returning to the screen. Taking a seat in the chair beside Yuki's Migel sat mutely and watched him work. His big violet eyes read over the words on the screen and listened to the sound of Yuki's fingers hitting the keys in a steady motion. At last the page jumped to a fresh page and Yuki hit save.  
  
"Is there something you want?" he asked, looking over at the boy.  
  
Migel nodded, "Shuichi fell asleep and it's really late. Lydia will probably worry if I stay out any longer. Would you take me back now?"  
  
Yuki closed his work and looked at Migel passively for a moment. Blinking, with slight color in his cheeks Migel stared back up at Yuki. Did he have something on his face? After a minute or two Yuki closed is eyes with a sigh, standing from his chair. He stretched and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Get your shoes and coat on, kid." He mumbled.  
  
Nodding, Migel got up and sped away to gather his things. Hanging back for a moment, Yuki ran the idea over and over in his head. Migel was so quiet and polite, very reserved and shy. He wasn't loud like Shuichi, he wasn't cold like himself, but he was a perfect middle of them both. He had Shuichi's hair and eyes, but had Yuki's height for his age and wore glasses for reading. He had a particular interest in literature and writing, but enjoy the loud and energetic music of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. Could this boy be anymore perfect for them?  
  
Yuki shook his head and sighed. It was like a sign or something and he wasn't sure whether to laugh at the irony or be spooked by it. Grabbing his keys from his desk he headed to the living room where Migel stood at the door waiting for him. He smiled at Yuki and waited until he slipped his shoes and coat on before opening the door. Together they headed out and made their way to the parking lot.  
  
Once in the car and on their way across town, Yuki looked down and over at Migel studying him for a moment. He sat silently, a placid look cast over his features as he gazed out the window. He planned to adopt this boy sooner or later, might as well get to know more about him, Yuki thought.  
  
"So you're a fan or Bad Luck then?" he asked conversationally.  
  
"Yes," he said looking over at Yuki almost sheepishly. "I'm not obsessive or anything, but I do enjoy their music. Aya, Ryuichi's sister, used to bring her CDs and disc player over when she came. I'd listen to their songs for hours-Nittle Grapser too."  
  
"Why staying at the orphanage anyway if you don't mind my asking. Are you parents-gone or what?"  
  
Migel turned his head and gazed at the window once more before he spoke, "My mother is dead and my father is back in France. He used to get drunk and beat my mother so she fled to Japan with me. Apparently he followed her and tried bringing her back to France. She refused and....he killed her. He didn't mean to, or so he said and before fleeing back to France he left me at the orphanage." He said softly. "I have been there since before I can remember and I should much rather be there than with my father. He doesn't want me and I've never wanted him either."  
  
That was something Yuki hadn't expected. Even if the boys' past was a brilliant tragedy, he hadn't expected for him to tell him. A loose silence hung in the air until Yuki spoke up again.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Migel looked at him, face void of emotion for a moment. "Don't be sorry for something you have nothing to do with."  
  
Mouth twitching upward slightly, Yuki nodded. Migel set his head against the window sullenly and looked back over at Yuki.  
  
"So have you always wanted to be a writer, Yuki?" he asked quietly.  
  
Yuki sighed, "Since I was about your age."  
  
"You're very talented. Your style is unique and your workings are poetic." Migel said, sitting up again to look at Yuki better. "I've read several of your books, I've enjoyed them immensely. You're books were slightly undue romantically, but not overly so."  
  
The last time Yuki had heard a kid that age say 'undue' had been-well never, and he couldn't help, but smile slightly at this. It was quite evident Migel was quite literate for his age and Yuki must admit, even if it be only to himself, that he was slightly impressed.  
  
"So exactly how old are you anyway, kid?" Yuki asked.  
  
"I'm 9 as of the current time, but my birthday is at the end of the month."  
  
Yuki nodded and stopped as they came upon a red light. There was another stretch of silence, somehow more comforting and casual than the previous one. Migel seemed a lot like he did when he was younger, Yuki mused. Shy and silent for the most part, but passionate about his dreams and an innocent curiosity about everything. The novelist couldn't help, but smile and give a small chuckle. How could someone so small have to suffer so much? It was things like what had happened to Migel that made Yuki the cold person he was today.  
  
Feeling eyes on himself, Migel turned and smiled at Yuki. His eyes are startling, Yuki thought as he kept the boy's gaze for a moment.  
  
'They're so..emotional.' He thought staring at them curiously.  
  
There was just that spark in them. A spark that reflected everything inside him. It was so trusting, so innocent and so..unnerving. That's when Yuki realized that he didn't want Migel to lose that spark, ever. He wanted to make sure that he kept that as long as he could, that he could stay so sweet, so innocent forever. A honk jarred him from their staring and both looked away to the light that was now green. Shaking his head Yuki sped off. Once away though, he cast Migel another glance. Migel and Shuichi were so alike, but so different. One thing that they had in common was their miraculous trust and sincerity that had somehow managed to change Yuki, no matter how cold he wished to stay.  
  
"I noticed you read a lot," Yuki commented. "Do you have any interest in writing?"  
  
Migel beamed, "Yeah, I've always loved telling stories and now that I've gotten a little older I've been writing lengthier things. I've always really admired your work as well, I hoped that maybe someday I could be that good."  
  
He smiled a bit sadly and looked down at his hands folded in his lap. Admired him? Why would any ever want to be like him? Yuki wondered. The words fame and fortune rang a few bells, but he sighed. 'If they only knew..' He thought bitterly.  
  
"The orphanage is on your next right, incase you didn't remember." Migel commented quietly, peering out the front windshield.  
  
"Thanks." Yuki replied, as they came to the turn.  
  
He turned and the orphanage came into view down at the corner ahead. If truth were told, Yuki wasn't exactly ready for Migel to go back yet. Or was it maybe that he never wished for him to go back?  
  
"That's absurd." Yuki muttered to himself, shaking his head.  
  
"What is Eiri-san?"  
  
"Nothing, Migel." He said as they came to a stop at the front of the broken down home.  
  
Migel smiled, his eyes reflecting a small swell of pride in their violet depths.  
  
"You called me Migel." The boy said in small wonder.  
  
Yuki looked at him curiously and slowly allowed himself to smile at the strawberry haired child. The smile was returned and then Migel opened his door.  
  
"Thank you, Eiri-san."  
  
"Yuki."  
  
Migel paused as he got out and smiled again at Yuki. "Thank you, Yuki."  
  
Yuki nodded and Migel shut the door, heading to the gates at the front of the yard. It was locked so he simply walked to a spot where several boards were missing and slid inside and up the path to the porch. Knocking on the door her turned back to where Yuki still sat and waved. Lydia opened the door and waved as well before shooing Migel inside. Yuki gave a slight nod and watched the house until Lydia went in and shut off the porch light.  
  
"Such a broken down place for so many kids." Yuki said under his breath.  
  
It was a surprise Migel could be so content with the life he lived. It had to be slightly depressing to know your father didn't want you and you didn't belong anywhere. Running his fingers through his hair, Yuki put the car in drive and sped away without looking back. Perhaps it was time to discuss something that had been on his mind with Shuichi. He doubted it would be a problem, but always check just in case he figured.  
  
'Just don't lose that light yet, Migel.' Yuki thought as he drove away. 'Keep for me just a bit longer.'  
  
_________________________  
  
{1} The last line of Sleepless Beauty, one of Nittle Grasper's amazing songs. It translates to, "Hold me gently. Catch me forever. Do more until my heart breaks down!" I think so anyway, my Japanese-English conversion sucks. :P  
  
{2}Ikidemas - Let's go  
  
I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. It gave a bit more insight on Migel and his past. Like I said, Yuki's rather soft in this fic, but we all know that deep down Yuki cares for those around him. Anywho leave a review if you feel so inclined. Thanks to all who reviewed! You rock my socks! - Nori 


	9. Forever December

Title: My Angel, My Savior  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the amazing Murakami Maki! All praise her like the goddess she is! *bows and grovels* However, the plot is mine and Aya, Mio, Migel...all belongs to me. ;)  
  
Notes from Nori: We're approaching the end of My Angel, My Savior. It's been a long, hard road, but I don't regret starting this loopy little fic. There's about 2 or 3 more chapters before all is resolved and Mio and Ryuichi's fate is told. You have not seen the last of little Migel either. Rest assured on that account.  
  
~___________________________________~  
  
"And it won't take long, we both knew this  
  
Well I wasn't quite prepared  
  
For my center of dying, the heart of your pain  
  
All my words get lost and I can't speak  
  
Got my head stripped down, well I get weak  
  
And the words fall out like Forever December  
  
But soon it won't matter 'cause she won't mean nothin'"  
  
- Forever December by Matchbox 20  
  
~__________________________________________~  
Ryuichi wasn't very fond of music industry related parties. They were always so fake and flashy. He didn't like all the smoking and drinking either. Nittle Grapser's CD was out on the market despite the fact that it had just been finished and now the company was throwing a sort of CD debut party. Ryuichi didn't mind honestly, he just didn't want Mio to be exposed to the kind of parties that he was used to. They weren't always the prettiest of scenes.  
  
"So you enjoyed your time with Eiri and Shuichi then?" Ryuichi asked, buttoning up his shirt.  
  
Mio ran a brush through her hair delicately and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled slightly and set the brush down, allowing her brilliant sandy waves to cascade down her shoulders.  
  
"Hai, I enjoyed it very much. Seeing Yuki, Migel and Shuichi together is so amazing. They just..fit." She said wistfully.  
  
Standing up and giving herself a once over she straightened her skirt and with what had to be practiced elegance twirled her hair up into two small buns. Ryuichi stood unmoving at his dresser, his face furrowed in a frown. He gave a weak, rather sad smile as he reached for his earring.  
  
"Yeah, they do don't they." He said softly, more to himself.  
  
Mio twirled around to face him and tilted her head. She smiled and clipped up a stray strand of hair.  
  
"Ready to go, Ryuichi? You'll be late if we don't hurry."  
  
Finishing up, Ryuichi turned around with a slightly wider smile and nodded to her. Mio nodded back and took off down the hall and to the closet. Taking out her jacket and Ryuichi's she handed him his as he came down the hall and slid hers on. Sliding on her shoes she reached up on her tiptoes and snagged the car keys from their place. Ryuichi smiled naturally at the routine she's gotten down and slid his shoes on as well. Taking the keys from Mio he affectionately beeper her on the nose and opened the door. The pair made their way to the car talking animatedly. Once inside, Mio strapped herself in and allowed Kumagoro to sit in her lap. Ryuichi started the car and they were off.  
  
"So Tohma and Noriko don't mind me coming to work with you, Ryuichi? For serious?" she asked, bitting her bottom lip with slight worry.  
  
"It's all right, Mio-chan na no da!" he said happily. "I called Tohma and everything! Noriko is very excited, she likes kids. In fact she has a daughter a little older than you named Saki, Saki is really nice, na no da!"  
  
Mio smiled and stared out the car window, watching the busy Tokyo sidewalks fly by them. This would be her first time meeting Ryuichi's friends and she hoped she didn't do anything too stupid in front of them. Looking down at the bunny in her lap she fiddled with its ear slightly. This was so unlike her. Well, unlike the post-Aya death Mio anyway. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever been this happy. Probably sometime before Aya died. Mio shivered lightly, those words still managed to give her the chills every time she heard them. It was still hard to possibly believe that Aya was gone. Tilting his head, he looked over at Mio with a bit of confusion.  
  
"Is Mio excited?" he asked.  
  
Mio looked over at him and nodded, showing off her brightest little smile. "Very excite, I hope your friends will like me."  
  
"They will love you-just like Ryuichi does."  
  
'Ryuichi.' She repeated with a small inward laugh. Only Ryuichi could speak third person and still sound positively adorable at his age. At first Mio thought it would take some getting used to. Honestly, how responsible could a person with the mentality of a 5-year-old be? But, Ryuichi had definitely proved to be more observant than others gave him credit for. Mio came to wonder if Ryuichi's naïve sense of being was a sort of defense mechanism he used to keep from getting hurt.  
  
'Is that why you act the way you do, Ryuichi?' she wondered as she watched him. 'I'll make sure nobody hurts you ever.'  
  
*  
  
"Tohma!" Noriko whined, rolling her eyes skyward. "I asked you a question and you're ignoring me!"  
  
Tohma jerked back into reality and blinked quickly before looking over at his companion. Noriko stood there looking agitated with her hands, balled in fists, resting on her slender hips. Giving his best sheepish smile, Tohma stood up and looked Noriko over. See through shimmering skirt with slits cut to her thigh, a pair of shorts (if you could even call them that) underneath with a rather revealing bikini like top. Yes, this was definitely something Noriko could pull off.  
  
"You look fine, Noriko-chan." He assured her.  
  
Grinning in a superior manner, Noriko turned to check herself in the full- length mirror behind them. She straightened the slit going up her thigh to her hip and fluffed her hair. Finally deciding she looked perfect she turned back to Tohma and linked arms with him.  
  
"So where's Ryuichi-kun?"  
  
"He's on his way I'm sure. You know what it's like to get a child ready in the morning, eh Noriko-chan?" he asked, casting her a sidelong look.  
  
Letting out a small laugh, Noriko nodded. "And so do you, Mr. Manager. So what's it like living with a mini-Tohma running around the house? How's Mika handling it?"  
  
"Mika's entirely devoted her every waking moment to the boy, she's spoiling him rotten honestly. However, Tooya isn't much trouble to look after at all." Tohma replied nonchalantly. "He's showing great interest in making "music" with my grand piano though, I had to get a lock for the door."  
  
Noriko laughed, "He's a mini-Tohma alright. You should teach him how to play it properly. Saki's about his age and she -loves- it! Who knows, maybe we could be looking at another Nittle Grasper in the future..?" Noriko teased.  
  
Tohma looked amused by the prospect and let out a chuckle.  
  
"Who knows, we could be."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Noriko let go of Tohma's arm to go open it. Ryuichi stood there smiling brightly, looking nice in his button up shirt and tight black jeans as Mio shyly stood behind his leg. Looking down at her he took her hand and led her to stand in front of him. Noriko tilted her head to the side as she watched the girl bashfully stare at the ground. Smiling she kneeled down to Mio's height and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello there," she said kindly. "I'm Noriko, but my friends usually call me Nori, so Nori is fine too."  
  
Mio looked up through her bangs, big green eyes looking at her questioningly. Noriko grinned and brushed her bangs to the side so she could see better.  
  
"Do you have a name or should I just call you bright eyes?"  
  
"Gomen, Noriko-san," Mio said with a bow. "My name is Mio, it's nice to meet you."  
  
Despite her efforts against the action, Noriko couldn't help, but let out a loud "Awww!" and envelop the blonde child into a hug. Mio stiffened a bit, but didn't move away until Noriko let go of her and pat her shoulders in a motherly fashion.  
  
"Just call me Nori, ok?" she said winking at her. "You're too cute, Mio- chan."  
  
Standing up she moved to the side and beckoned for Tohma to come over with a bright smile.  
  
"Isn't she just the cutest? She reminds of my little musume-chan{1}!" Noriko stated with glee.  
  
Looking the girl over, Tohma walked over slowly, a convincing smile playing over his face. He bent down as well and put his hand out for her to shake.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu{2}, Mio-san." He said politely.  
  
"Ohayoo, Seguchi-san." She replied in a small voice, shaking his hand lightly.  
  
Tohma chuckled and stood back up, patting her head in an off manner. "Please," he said with a slightly devious looking smile. "Call me Tohma."  
  
Mio smiled and gave him a nod.  
  
"Alright, Tohma, it's nice to meet you." She said then looked between the two. "Both of you."  
  
Still smiling his bright smile, Ryuichi swept Mio up and gave her a big hug. Mio returned the smile and hug, wrapping one arm around his shoulders as he held her up against his side.  
  
"So are we ready to go, na no ka?" Ryuichi asked excitedly. "The party might start without us!"  
  
Noriko checked the clock on the wall and let out a giggle. She tossed her pigtail over her shoulder and winked at Ryuichi.  
  
"They wouldn't start without the main attraction now would they?" she joked.  
  
Ryuichi laughed and the group set off from the room towards the ballroom downstairs. This was going to be quite a night to remember.  
  
*  
  
There were people everywhere, completely filling the usually elegant ballroom. Now however, the ballroom was pitch black with nothing, but many colored lights from the dance floor. A bar, on the far right side, was dimly lit and several people stood around mingling and smoking with one another. Nittle Grasper's latest single echoed through every inch of the room and the sound was almost deafening. As the trio entered, Mio safely in Ryuichi's arms, several people stopped their previous activities and greeted them in a rather fake celebrity manner. Noriko, Tohma and Ryuichi responded with practiced perfection as they were greeted. Blowing kisses and laughing and mingling with everyone. Ryuichi laughed and smiled, made Kumagoro wave numerous occasions and simply kept moving along behind Noriko, keeping Mio close to him.  
  
Ryuichi was still bubbly and happy, but his whole attitude changed still. He seemed a bit more..fake perhaps is what it was. He didn't truly smile at anyone the way he smiled when he was truly happy and all his actions were cheesy and predictable. Mio decided she didn't like this change in Ryuichi, it was almost frightening. Finally a few classy looking businessmen stopped Tohma and Noriko continued her sashay to the bar before she ordered and disappeared onto the dance floor. Ryuichi didn't stop for very long when he did. Usually it was just somebody congratulating him or commenting on his outfit. Several people smiled at Mio and asked about her, but Ryuichi wouldn't let anybody touch or hold her. Mio wasn't sure whether to be annoyed by this or thankful.  
  
It wouldn't have bothered her so much if she hadn't felt like she was property more than his daughter or friend even. They came up the bar and Ryuichi flashed her his first real smile of the night as he set her up on the bar and took a seat. The bartender came over and nodded to Ryuichi and grinned crookedly at Mio.  
  
"What can I do for ya, sir?" asked the man gruffly.  
  
"1 virgin margarita and..water?" Ryuichi asked hopefully.  
  
The man shook his head and jerked his head to Mio. "We ain't really got much for the kid."  
  
Ryuichi tilted his head and hummed thoughtfully. He finally nodded and looked at Mio.  
  
"Have you ever had a margarita, Mio-chan na no ka?"  
  
Mio shook her head, "No, but I heard they were really good. Do you have strawberry?"  
  
The man chuckled and nodded. "Alright then, two virgin, strawberry margaritas!" Ryuichi announced happily. The bartender left to get the drinks and Mio looked over at Ryuichi, swinging her legs over the bar's edge.  
  
"So," she began slowly. "Do you go to these parties a lot?"  
  
"Hai, na no da!" Ryuichi said happily, making Kumagoro nod too.  
  
Mio nodded and looked around the dimly lit place, people around everywhere, and everyone smiling and laughing. There were people drinking, some dancing, some smoking, too. Mio wasn't all too sure what to make of all this action going on around her. The bartender came back with their drinks and scuttled away again. Ryuichi turned around in his seat, sucking on his drink, to look out over the crowd.  
  
"I guess I'm kind of cramping your style, huh?" Mio asked quietly.  
  
Ryuichi nearly dropped his drink, but saved it just in time. He grinned sheepishly and turned back to glance out over the room.  
  
"I gave up the big time party life a long time ago." Ryuichi said seriously, giving her a tiny smile. "Sometimes it's hard readjusting your lifestyle, but I know it was for the better now. I didn't feel like I had any control, it wasn't very much fun."  
  
Tilting her head to the side, Mio studied her guardian for a moment, apparently she didn't know as much as she thought she did about him. She kind of felt guilty for making all these assumptions about him, maybe she should give him more of a chance? Of course she was happy with Ryuichi, but she only knew the childish, naïve Ryuichi, could there be more to him than what meets the eye? Perhaps, it was time to find out....  
  
"So, when exactly did you start Nittle Grasper?"  
  
Ryuichi's face split into a bright smile and began his tale.  
  
*Several Hours Later*  
  
Noriko came over to the bar for what had to be the 10th time that night and ordered another drink. She leaned over the counter for support and giggled at pretty much nothing at all. Looking over at Ryuichi and Mio she grinned sluggishly.  
  
"Heh yoo part-eh poopiers," she slurred, looking at then through her long purple bangs. "Why're yoo seeting over herre all by yur selveses?"  
  
Ryuichi blinked at his friend and titled his head.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
Mio whistled, "Noriko is wasted." She said bluntly, making Ryuichi laugh.  
  
"How does Mio know that word?"  
  
"I know things." Mio said mysteriously, grinning a bit.  
  
Noriko was currently chugging her new drink and leaning over the counter seductively at the bartender as she finished it. The bartender blushed magenta and Noriko winked suggestively. The duo watched with mild amusement until suddenly Ryuichi was tapped on the shoulder. The vocalist swiveled around on his barstool and smiled as he came face to face with Tohma.  
  
"Ossu, Tohma-kun!" he cheered giving a wave. "Did you come to watch, Nori- chan, too?"  
  
Tohma's handsome face was set in an unreadable sort of look, somewhere between amused and vengeful. It was a very scary look, Mio decided with a shiver. Tilting his head in a seemingly innocent manner, Tohma glanced at Noriko.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll be the one driving this evening." he said curtly, before turning his eyes back to Ryuichi. "Sakuma-san, may I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
The vocalist looked slightly confused for a moment, but nodded and bounced a bit in his seat. Tohma chuckled good-naturedly, but Mio caught the hint of annoyance laced into his faulty amusement.  
  
"No, actually Ryuichi, I was hoping to talk to you in private. Just for a moment or two, hm?"  
  
"Well--I don't know, Tohma-kun, what about Mio-chan-"  
  
"Noriko can watch her for a moment. It'll be fine, I assure you." Tohma said in a crisp, clipped manner.  
  
Ryuichi blinked and then nodded. He set his drink down and handed Kumagoro over to Mio with a smile. Mio accepted the bunny and hugged him to her chest.  
  
"I'll be right back, Mio-chan, I promise. Nori-chan...? Ano, watch Mio-chan please?"  
  
Giggling profusely, Noriko nodded and took another swig of her new bottle. Ryuichi looked skeptical, but Tohma ushered him away to the back door of the ballroom. The music began to fade and as Tohma shut the door a bit behind him, it was near completely gone. Ryuichi looked around and then blinked at Tohma innocently. Ryuichi had been in this room once before, but not with Tohma. The room was small and secluded with heavy bolts on the doorway out, it had a table in one corner and a dingy, messy looking bed in the other. Despite how posh and elegant NG appeared, it had its darker aspects as well. Such as this room - well, at least the reasons for this room weren't usually quite nice. {3}  
  
"Neh, Tohma-kun, what's going on?" he asked, slightly startled.  
  
"Recently, Ryuichi, I've been rather - worried about you." Tohma said, settling himself on the edge of a small table in the room's corner.  
  
Worried? About him? Why in the world could that be? Ryuichi asked Tohma this and waited as Tohma let out a sigh. The kerboardist rubbed his temples lightly and looked up to lock gazes with Ryuichi. They stared for a moment until Tohma's face-hardened.  
  
"Ryuichi, over the past week with Mio, you've changed. You've been rather distracted even and I think perhaps that Mio is what's occupying your time and mind." He explained in a clipped tone. "Now before you say anything, I want you to honestly think about this. Is this really a responsibility that you are ready for? Do you really believe that you can give Mio what she needs? Think long and hard Ryuichi, another person's well being is in your hands here."  
  
If all his fears hadn't been eating at him from the inside out to begin with, they definitely were now. It was like having all his worst fears confirmed. Was he really changing that much? Was he hurting Mio? Could he help Mio? Was he ready for this? Every question of every aspect of their relationship circled in his mind like a pinwheel. Round and round....It was almost overwhelming. Tohma was watching him patiently, his face serious and set gravely. The brunette swallowed visibly and frowned.  
  
Tohma was right, Mio's happiness was in his hands, her whole life was in his hands. It was suddenly so frightening, so nerve racking. He was helping another living being survive, he was the thing deciding her fate. It was suddenly very petrifying. He'd never thought of it that way or anything. He was just her friend, her father, somebody to be her friend and love her, but to help decide her life and wellbeing? Was he really a good person for that?  
  
"I-I...I never thought about it that way..I just-" he trailed off, sinking down onto the bed's corner.  
  
Standing up smoothly, Tohma came to sit beside his friend and stroked his back in a soothing manner. Pulling him into a sideways hug, Tohma continued to rub Ryuichi in a comforting way, running his fingers through silky brown locks. Ryucihi sunk into the blonde's gentle embrace and clung to his shirt like a life support.  
  
"It's not too late, Ryuichi." Tohma said quietly. "You can still save Mio.."  
  
*  
  
Noriko had long since abandoned Mio at the bar to dance with some foreign man whom had more piercing than humanly possible to count on his face. Thus, Mio hopped off the bar and was currently crawling her way through the crowds to find her keeper.  
  
'I just hope he's ok. Tohma wouldn't hurt him though...I don't think so anyway.' she thought as she hugged Kumagoro to her chest.  
  
The music was deafening and there were people pressing in all around her. It smelled of smoke and alcohol, the smell was almost overwhelming. Blinking against the florescent lights Mio stumbled her way through the dance floor.  
  
"Ryuichi-san? Ryuichi are you here?" she called, trying to be heard over the roaring music and crowds. "Ryuichi? Tousan{4}?!"  
  
Somebody nearby knocked her slightly as they were dancing and she stumbled forward a bit, only to be caught between a couple dancing. The people ignored the interruption and she was shoved forcefully away to the ground. Tumbling over and onto her side she winced. Where could Ryuichi be? She vaguely thought she heard the sound of Noriko's voice, but it was soon drowned out along with everything else. Looking up she shifted off her side and scooted backwards towards a nearby corner. Hugging her knees to her chest she sat there for a moment completely petrified.  
  
'Where is he? Where's Tohma? Where's Noriko? I wanna go home. I wanna go now!' she thought, burying her face into Kumagoro with a sniff.  
  
"Hey kid, where's your parents?" snickered a voice above her.  
  
"Yeah, chibi, this isn't no place for a little thang like you. Need us to.....'help' you out?" chuckled another.  
  
Mio looked up to see two rather drunken looking men hovering above her, looking at her with rather evil looking smirks. Eyes frantically looking between the two she gripped Kumagoro tighter. What was she going to do? Did they really want to help her? Something about the look in their eyes told her a different reason. Summoning up all her courage she got to her feet and made a dash between them. The larger of the two men grabbed her roughly by her upper arm and swung her back. Letting out a yelp, Mio swung back up against the wall painfully. Whimpering slightly she looked up at the men with fear.  
  
"Look at her Anzai," said the smaller man with an amused look. "She's petrified."  
  
"Where do you think you're going, kiddo? We asked you a question."  
  
"Itai{5}.....itai...You're hurting me, let go! Itai." Mio cried helplessly, as she tried to pull from the man's grasp.  
  
Struggling for all she was worth as the pair snickered, Mio was on the verge of tears when she kicked forcefully at the man's shin. He cried out and immediately let go. She sped past them, but before she could get far the smaller of the pair grabbed her wrist feebly. With a quick jerk Mio was freed and she weaved away through the crowd. Panting and vision blurred, Mio ran as far as she could until she reached a room slightly away from the dance floor. The door to it was large and metal it appeared open just enough to make out two figures inside: a blonde and a brunette. Mio's heart skipped a beat. Tohma-san? Ryuichi? Praying it was them she maneuvered her way to the door and was about to enter when she heard her name from inside.  
  
"T-Tohma-kun.......I'm just so......unsure." Ryuichi's distinct voice said quietly to his friend, emitting a small sniffle.  
  
"There, there, Ryuichi. You're only doing what you think is nest for Mio- chan, right? It would be foolish to do otherwise."  
  
The sound of Ryuichi sniffling was barely heard of the slight noise of the dance floor a little bit away, but Mio could tell he was upset. What was going on? What was for her own good? Why was Ryuichi so upset? 'Tohma better not have hurt him, if he did I'll never forgive him.' was the last thought that crossed her mind before the final blow was delivered.  
  
"I'll take Mio-chan back to the orphanage tomorrow then. I can't take this." Ryuichi said softly.  
  
Mio's eyes went wide, her mouth suddenly dry and her breathing became irregular. So this is what it was all about. Ryuichi didn't want her around anymore. All this time together......all this hope he had given her; gone. He was taking her back, he had never wanted her. Without even knowing it, Mio let out a strangled sob and both Tohma and Ryuichi's heads snapped up. Both pair of eyes went slightly wide at the sight of Mio, but Ryuichi was soon on his feet stepping towards her.  
  
"Mio-chan, I-"  
  
"I-I.....just stay.....stay away from me!" she cried, eyes brimming with tears. "If you.....why did you not....? If you didn't want me...or love me....then why--?" she choked.  
  
Ryuichi came towards her, Tohma getting to his feet behind him slowly. Mio back away, shaking her head in astonishment. It was all a lie, Ryuichi didn't want her or love her. It was just one big lie.....  
  
"Mio-chan, g-gomen, please......Let me explain-"  
  
"No! Just stay away! J-just......go." she sobbed. "I hate you, I hate you! If you didn't want me you should have said so! I hate you!"  
  
With that she turned quickly and began running away. Ryuichi darted after her and out the door. Being so tiny, Mio quickly maneuvered through the dancing crowds. On her way she was hit several times and finally dropped Kumagoro in her haste. She made no attempt to pick him up and continued running. Where was she to go now? What could she do? Wiping her eyes on her sleeves she let out a small whimper. As she wiped her eyes, briefly blinded she ran right into somebody. Falling down in an ungraceful manner she cried harder. She didn't care who it was. They could take her for all she cared now.  
  
"Mio? Mio is that you?" came familiar voice.  
  
Mio was startled as a pair of gentle hands helped her to her feet and peeled her hands from her face. Cheeks tear stained and still sobbing Mio's soft green eyes met amber and she couldn't help, but cry harder. Yuki paused, looking at the girl with slight concern before catching her as she slumped against him in tears. Lifting her into his arms he cradled her to him.  
  
"what's going on? Why on earth are you here?"  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Yuki?" she stammered, clinging to him. "W-w-will you take me h- home?"  
  
He nodded mutely and exited the club without a second thought. His koibito would understand if he wasn't there to pick him up, he could always just bum a ride with Hiro. Right now, he had a much more important problem to solve........  
  
~_________________________________~  
  
{1} Musume-chan: daughter  
  
{2} Ohayoo gozaimasu: Good morning  
  
{3} Now, I'm not sure exactly how many wild parties you out there have been to, but me myself, I can say have been to quite a few. There are rooms such as described above *points up* that are usually used for sex or drugs. Take it either way honestly, I tend to think that Ryuichi was once a very.. 'Naughty' boy we shall say ~_^ and has been to these rooms for the above purposes at least once. Hehehe...yeah..  
  
{4} Tousan: father in Japanese. Isn't it sweet? She called him tousan! *gigglecoughcough*  
  
{5} Itai: Ow, ya'know......pain? 


	10. Ours' & Forever and Ever

Title: My Angel, My Savior  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own diddly squat, Gravitation and all it's wonder belongs to the amazing Maki Murakami. I do own all OOC characters, but other than that: I got zilch.  
  
Notes from Nori: This may be the last chapter of My Angel, My Savior. I might just add one last chapter to lead into the sequel that I planned to make if my responses are right, but.. otherwise, My Angel, My Savior has come to an end. I want to thanks everyone for their encouragement and support on this story. I hear by dedicate this to all of you: the fans.  
  
____________________________  
  
"For once in my life I have someone who needs me,  
  
Someone I needed so long  
  
For once unafraid I can go where love leads me,  
  
Somehow I know I'll be strong  
  
For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
  
Long before I knew (long before I knew)  
  
Someone warm like you  
  
You make my dreams come true  
  
For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me  
  
Not like it's hurt me before (not like it's hurt before)  
  
For once I have something I know won't desert me  
  
I'm not alone anymore  
  
For once I can say this is mine you can't take it  
  
As long as I know I have love I can make it." For Once In My Life by .....some country guy, I think..  
  
________________________________  
  
Ryuichi's heart stopped. The world seemed to shatter around him and everything suddenly became so surreal. He didn't hear Tohma calling to him to stop, he didn't register running through the crowds after his heart, and he hardly remembered when the tears started. Everything was in such slow motion, such agonizingly slow torture. It wasn't until a bundle of pink on the floor caught his eye that he realized what was going on. Stooping to lift the pink bunny into his arms, Ryuichi's hand trembled.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you! If you didn't want me you should have said so! I hate you!" she'd screamed.  
  
Her words burned and he wished he could make them stop, but they simply kept twirling and repeating through his head. Over and over again. 'Mio- chan......I would hate me, too.' Ryuichi thought sadly, his vision suddenly blurred. A small droplet of liquid fell onto the pink bunny's tummy and Ryuichi wiped his tears shakily with he back of his hand.  
  
"What was I thinking?" has asked himself softly, getting to his feet with Kumagoro clutched to his chest. "I can't let her go."  
"Ryuichi-" Tohma's cool voice sounded behind him, barely audible over the booming music. "What are you going to do now, Ryuichi? Think about this before you make a decision, is this really what's best for-"  
  
"I think that I will be the judge of that, Tohma-kun." The vocalist said softly, turning his intense sapphire eyes to his friend and band mate.  
  
Hugging Kumagoro tightly his eyes fell shut silently. The blonde watched him, an unspoken question hidden in his eye's deep teal pools. Suddenly the blonde inhaled sharply, blinking at the sight before him. Ryuichi's eyes were slanted in an intense gaze and his face was completely changed. It was that same face of complete sincerity he wore on stage when performing. It was so heartfelt and real, Tohma was always surprised to see this side of his friend, a side so few got to see.  
  
"Ryuichi-san...?"  
  
"Tohma I know that I may not be the perfect person for Mio and I know I can't give her all the attention and devotion that she needs, but...I will try my hardest to make her happy. I can't be the perfect father and I can't be her best buddy all the time, but I can promise her that I will always love and care about her.and I realize that that's more than most people can do for her. I love her and my life would be incomplete without her." he said softly, his intense eyes boring into Tohma. "Please accept that and if you can't then, please, just leave us alone so we can be happy together. For me."  
  
Tohma's face fell and his lips pulled into a thin line. They stared intensely for a moment before Ryuichi turned away.  
  
"I have to find Mio, I could never forgive myself if I lost her now."  
  
Watching Ryuichi weave his way through the crowd, Tohma frowned. He felt like he was losing his best friend now, they'd never be the same again. It was hard letting go; it was almost as if the brunette had taken a piece of Tohma himself as he walked away. A gentle hand on his shoulder shocked him back into reality and he looked over his shoulder to see a still slightly tipsy Noriko leaning her head against his back.  
  
"Yoo can't keep him forever, Tohma-kun." She said softly, slurring only a bit. "He needs to grow up sometime.."  
  
"I know, but I don't think I'm ready for him to leave me yet, Noriko-chan. I wish...just not yet."  
  
~__________________________________________~  
  
Mio hiccuped as she stared out the window, her sad reflection staring back at her. The blonde at her side exhaled the smoke form his cigarette and tossed it out the window, keeping his amber colored eyes locked on the road. Another hiccup sounded from Mio and he sighed.  
  
"Stop hiccuping!" He instructed harshly.  
  
Jumping slightly at her companions sudden speech, Mio hiccuped a few times rapidly and slightly louder before she feel silent again. Her watery green eyes looked at him with confusion before she sniffled again.  
  
"I think you scared them away." She whispered, looking back out her window.  
  
The orphanage came into view and as they pulled up, Yuki stopped the car. They sat there for a moment, in complete silence. Finally Yuki let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat, letting his head fall back against it. Running a hand through messy blonde tresses he looked over at the child with him.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked monotonously, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Was it Ryuichi? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"No," Mio sniffled, tears building up again. "He would -never- hurt me....Or at least, that's what I thought."  
  
Covering her face with her small hands, Mio's body racked with silent sobs. Yuki'd never been one for comforting others, not ever. He was always to shy or afraid he's say something stupid and nowadays people who cried grated on his nerves. However, given the circumstances he couldn't bring himself to tell the poor child to "suck it up and move on". Instead he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over the seat to tentatively bring the child in for a hug. Mio sucked in a shaky breath before throwing her arms around Yuki and burrowing her face into his chest.  
  
"He said he was going to take me back, Yuki-ojisan." she cried. "He said he couldn't take it anymore and he was taking me back."  
  
The novelist vaguely wondered how he got the title of uncle, but pushed it aside and comfortingly rubbed the girl's back in small circular patterns. Mio's sobs began to lessen as Yuki softly stroked her back and whispered to her calmly until he breathing became normal and she merely sniffled.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone love me, Yuki?" she whispered, sniffling again. "Why doesn't anybody want me to be theirs? Am I never going to be loved, Yuki- ojisan?"  
  
"Mio..." Yuki began as he heaved a great sigh. "Sakuma-san does love you, more than you could know, I'm sure. And-"  
  
"But how?! How do you know what he feels? Did he tell you!? Then how-"  
  
"Shhshhh..." he said calmly, putting a finger to her lips.  
  
He pulled back so he could look at her and with as much tenderness as he could possible muster he cup her face within his hands and gently stroked her cheek with his thumbs. A small smile graced his face and his amber eyes locked with emerald.  
  
"He loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you. I know, because it's evident every time he's with you. He does care and he does want you, the only reason he would ever hurt you is if it was for your own good. Sakuma-san must have had a reason for this, I'm sure of it." the writer spoke, eyes still locked. "Even if he didn't love you Mio, Migel would still love you, Shuichi would still love you and....deep down somewhere in this bitter heart, I know I love you too."  
  
A single tear slipped form her brilliantly colored eyes, but not like the ones before them. It was a happy tear which Yuki wiped away gently for her, kissing her forehead afterwards.  
  
"I-I love you too, Yuki-ojisan. Thank you for everything." she said giving him a final hug.  
  
They broke off their embrace and Mio went to open her door. She stepped out and to her surprise so did Yuki. Looking at him oddly she rubbed her eyes. Yuki came around the car and bent down, pulling Mio up into his arms. Pulling away slightly to look at him as he carried her, Mio sniffled.  
  
"Yuki-ojisan? What are you doing? You don't have to take me in, I can go by my-"  
  
"Actually," he interrupted. "I have some business here to finish with Lydia. An early birthday present for Shuichi if you will...That is a birthday/Christmas/Easter gift anyway." he added the last part under his breath.  
  
Mio smiled sadly and relaxed against him as they came to the door of the dumpy old orphanage. Even if her dream wasn't coming true, perhaps Migel's would if Yuki meant what she hoped he did.....  
  
~_____________________________~  
  
Shuichi glanced at his watch, pausing in his enticing dances for just a moment to make sure he wasn't running late. His koibito said he would pick him up, so Shuichi didn't want to make him wait. Making a small noise he tapped the redhead who had been dancing behind him with an attractive blonde girl on the shoulder. The redhead, none other than Nakano Hiroshi, turned around and grinned at his friend.  
  
"Hai, Shu? What's up?" he asked, turning to face him.  
  
"For one thing you should probably tell busty back there that your seeing somebody," Shuichi grinned, pointing at the blonde eagerly awaiting Hiro to finish talking. "Secondly I wanted to say goodbye, Yuki should be here soon, so I better get ready."  
  
Hiro grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I'll tell her..eventually." He laughed. "Well, I'll see you around, Shuichi. Call me if you need anything, alright?"  
  
"Right!" Shuichi nodded, winking at his friend before dashing away through the crowd.  
  
He made his way quickly to the entrance of the ballroom and scanned the crowd for his blonde bishounen. Yuki was nowhere in sight however, a certain idol of his was. Ryuichi was headed towards the exit himself, his face showing absolute concern and fear. Surprised by this look Shuichi pushed his way over to Ryuichi and gentle put a hand on the vocalist's shoulder to stop him.  
  
"Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked. "What's going on?"  
  
The brunette looked at Shuichi through intense sapphire eyes for a moment before frowning deeply. He turned to face Shuichi, but kept his eyes downcast.  
  
"It's Mio, I sort of said..I said I was taking her back and..." he paused. "She told me she hated me and ran off."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Ryuichi looked up at Shuichi, the pain still evident in his eyes as he did so and took Shuichi's hand in his.  
  
"Somebody said they saw Mio with a tall blonde man and I figured maybe it was Eiri-san. Do you know if Eiri-san was here or not?" Ryuichi asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, Yuki was coming to pick me about now, it could have been him." Shuichi nodded, trying to sooth the man's nerves. "Do you have any idea where Mio would want Yuki to take her?"  
  
Ryuichi paused for a while, still scanning the crowds absently as he thought. As the strawberry haired boy watch him he couldn't help, but feel sorry for him. Mio had been his whole world since he got her, Shuichi could only imagine the chaos his world was in now without her. That and those three small words hurt very much, Shuichi knew from experience. 'I hate you' was never a very encouraging or easy thing to let go of, even when you did know they didn't mean what they had said.  
  
"Maybe," Ryuichi began, unable to keep the anxiety from his words. "She's back at your place or probably the orphanage, I should look there first."  
  
Nodding affirmatively Shuichi pat Ryuichi's shoulder comfortingly, flashing an encouraging smile at his idol.  
  
"Alright, let's go, er, I hope you have a car......."  
  
Ryuichi tilted his head, "Shuichi......Don't you want to stay at the party?"  
  
"Well sure, it'd be fun, but my friend is in need! I can't just leave you alone, especially when your in such a mess, besides all that.....I promised you I'd help you, didn't I?" he said smiling at Ryuichi.  
  
The brunette looked at his friend and smiled weakly before throwing his arms around him in a brief hug. He dug around for his keys and brought them out, nodding to Shuichi.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
~_________________________~  
  
Lydia looked highly surprised to see both Yuki and Mio at her door so late in the night. She moved to the side and bustled them in, fussing over how they were going to miss sleep and be groggy tomorrow. Upon seeing Mio's puffy 'I've-just-cried-my-heart-out' eyes she held her chest as if she were having a heart attack.  
  
"Mary, mother of Jesus!" she gasped. "What's happened to the poor thing? Mercy me, so this is a heart-attack!"  
  
The old woman fanned herself with her hand and looked up at the tall blonde for answers. Yuki continued to hold Mio in his arms and sighed.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, Lydia-san." Yuki assured her, his eyes saying a harsher message of 'don't you dare ask'. "All that you must know is that things didn't exactly work out like they'd planned them to."  
  
"Good Heavens, I guess not! She looks like she's been through a living Hell, poor lass." the woman fussed, even though it wasn't quite so serious.  
  
"I'm going to go lay Mio down and get the boy while I'm at it." Yuki said, brushing past the woman to the stairs that led to the children's room.  
  
Lydia bustled up behind him, muttering under her breath as she went.  
  
"So late at night, can't it wait 'til mornin', Mr. Eiri?" she asked, sounding impatient.  
  
"Migel won't mind," Mio piped up, looking back at Lydia over Yuki's shoulder. "He'll be happy that eh was woken up for something like this."  
  
Lips pulled into a thin line to keep from protesting, Lydia nodded and turned away towards the backroom to get the papers they needed ready. Yuki took Mio up the stairs and she directed him to the older kids' sleeping area where she and Migel slept. Mio's bed was right beside Migel's and the boy was already sleeping peacefully, a book opened up on his chest. Setting Mio down on her bed, Yuki turned to Migel and took the book, closing it quietly as he set it aside. Migel stirred slightly and Yuki gently shook his shoulders.  
  
"Mmh, Yuki?" Migel asked, not even opening his eyes. "Why are you here?"  
  
Yuki stopped a moment, wondering how the boy knew it was him, but quickly shrugged it off and sat down on his bedside. As he sat, Migel moved his head to Yuki's lap, cuddling up against him with a small smile.  
  
"This is such a nice dream, please don't wake me." he whispered, smile still lingering on his lips.  
  
The novelist watched him silently, unsure of what to do for a moment. His hands went to his hair out of habit and brushed it away from his young face. The bed shifted again and Mio peered over his shoulder at her sleeping friend.  
  
"Don't ask me how he does it, but he always knows who's there." she whispered, looking at Yuki with a weak smile. "Do me a favor and take care of him, would you? Migel deserves a good life."  
  
"Of course." Yuki whispered, carefully lifting the boy into his arms.  
  
He got to his feet, Migel adapting and wrapping his arms around the writer's shoulders naturally. Mio watched them go and Yuki turned back before he left the room.  
  
"I'm sorry things didn't work out, Mio, but you know your always welcome with Shuichi and I." he said, leaving the room of slumbering children.  
  
Mio smiled slightly, "Heh, I guess that's something." she whispered.  
  
~__________________________~  
  
Under any other circumstances, Shuichi would have been squealing with joy and chanting, 'Faster, Ryuichi, go faster!', but alas these were very serious times and no such joy was needed. Ryuichi was speeding along the busy streets of Tokyo, weaving through the traffic in a hazardous manner. Shuichi didn't mind nor, apparently, did Ryuichi. At one point they had even been going the wrong way down a one way street, but like before, Shuichi didn't mind in the slightest. When the orphanage did finally come into view, Ryuichi slowed and squinted ahead.  
  
"Hey, that's Yuki's car!" Shuichi piped up, pointing to the vehicle parked by the curb.  
  
Nodding, Ryuichi pulled over across the street and turned the car off slowly. After that the pair sat in total silence before Shuichi muster up enough courage to ask:  
  
"Eh, Ryuichi? Why aren't you getting out?"  
  
"I-I......." he started softly, eyes locked on the steering wheel before him.  
  
"You what, Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked, looking at the man with concern.  
  
Ryuichi looked over at Shuichi with a sad face and lowered his eyes.  
  
"What if she doesn't want to see me Shuichi? I betrayed her trust and I-"  
  
"That's not true, Sakuma-san!" Shuichi interrupted putting his hands on his idol's shoulders to shake him a bit. "That's not true at all! You told Mio you couldn't promise her anything and you were only doing what you thought was best for her. You just need to let her know why you said what you said! She'll just have to forgive you then, I know I would!"  
  
Ryuichi blinked at the strawberry haired man oddly and Shuichi blushed slightly from bursting out like that. After a moment of blushing and staring, Ryuichi grinned slightly. Then, unexpectedly the brunette pulled Shuichi in for a glomp.  
  
"Shuichi is the best!" he cheered.  
  
Pulling back he ruffled his mop of pink hair and dashed out of the car towards the porch. Shuichi sat in shock for a moment before snapping out of it and bounding after his god. When Ryuichi reached the door, he shot straight past Yuki and Migel straight to Lydia. Bowing deeply he took her hands in his.  
  
"Lydia-san, is Mio hear? I need to see her right away! If I don't then I may never be able to tell her how much I care about her and love her and that I never meant all those things I said and that I want her to come back and be my daughter forever and ever and ever until the die that I die!" Ryuichi said in one breath.  
  
Lydia blinked rapidly n surprise and looked absolutely flustered by the outburst. Then a small smile pulled across her lips and she laughed lightly.  
  
"Mr. Sakuma, that was lovely. Now I dunna know what's been goin' on 'round 'ere, but I think if ye tell Mio what ye just told me, things will be better. She's up in her room, the one on the right an she's in the second to last bed in the left row." Lydia said with a nod. "Now go on then and then meet me in the backroom, I'm assuming we have some business to finish up."  
  
Ryuichi nodded happily and took off up the stairs, slowing down only when he remembered that the kids were trying to sleep. He crept softly into the room and looked around at all the sleeping faces of the children. Another sad smile came to his features as he looked at them all and then tiptoed his way towards Mio's bed.  
  
"Mio-chan?" he whispered, peering over at the bed.  
  
Much to his surprise the bed was empty and still made. A sudden panic kicked in and Ryuichi glanced around at the other beds. Where could Mio be? He'd gone to the right room and this was the bed Lydia said wasn't it? As he turned his head he heard a soft whisper in the bed beside him.  
  
"Pssst, hey down here!" came a tiny voice.  
  
Looking down Ryuichi spotted the same blonde girl from the first time he'd met Mio at the orphanage, hiding under her blankets with her teddy and a flashlight. Her bright eyes looked at him intensely and a small smile lit her face.  
  
"I know where she is and I just might tell you, too."  
  
~________________________________~  
  
Shuichi arrived only minutes after Ryuichi had to the door and looked innocently confused at Yuki who stood there holding a half asleep Migel in his arms. Tilting his head he opened the screen door and allowed Yuki outside, the novelist shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Yuki---?" Shuichi began.  
  
"Shh, you're going to wake him." the writer mumbled, beginning off the porch and down the walkway through the yard.  
  
Still quite confused, Shuichi stood there for a second before fumbling after them. Catching up to Yuki he walked backwards so he could looked at him in the face.  
  
"But Yuki, what about Lydia? Did she say we could keep him overnight-"  
  
"Sh."  
  
Falling silent again Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks and the writer continued on to his car. Turning to look at his lover's back completely bewildered, Shuichi pondered.  
  
'Why would Yuki want to get Migel so late at night?' he asked hismelf.  
  
Yuki reached the car and unlocked the backseat, setting Migel in and buckling him in safely. Panting slightly from sprinting over, Shuichi waited until Yuki shut the door the put his hands on his lover's shoulders and stop him firmly. He gave him an annoyed look and stood on his tiptoes so he was almost the same height as the blonde.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you want to pick up Migel? I wouldn't have gone to the party then!" the younger man snapped. "And it's so late, didn't Lydia have anything to say about this? I mean he's not even-"  
  
"Ours." Yuki finished, but stated as well.  
  
Shuichi blinked, eyes going slightly wide for a moment, his brain on over load trying to figure out what this meant. He let his hands fall to his sides and tilted his head.  
  
"Ours?" Shuichi repeated.  
  
The blonde just nodded and opened the passenger door for Shuichi to get in. However upon looking back up at the usually genki vocalist, Yuki couldn't resist a small smile.  
  
"Ours." he confirmed before walking round the driver's seat.  
  
Shuichi's whole face split into the hugest smile he could muster and he dashed into the car as Yuki entered. Engulfing his lover into a giant hug he squealed quietly. Upon pulling back he kissed all over Yuki's face, stopping to nibble on his lover's earlobe a bit. Once he stopped he beamed at the novelist.  
  
"Yuki, you're the best boyfriend ever!" he cheered, delight radiating out of every pore of his body. "I can't believe you did this for me--for us! We'll be so happy together and-"  
  
Migel stirred, mumbling something in his sleep. Both Yuki and Shuichi glanced back at him and Shuichi grinned, looking at his koibito out of the corner of his eyes slyly.  
  
"Aw, isn't he so cute, Yuki!" he whispered excitedly. "I could tell that you liked him since day one!"  
  
Putting his keys into the ignition, Yuki snorted. "Quiet, baka or you'll wake -our- kid."  
  
For once Shuichi obeyed and leaned his head on the seat, staring back at Migel. He hoped vaguely that everything worked out for his friend, but was too happy about their new addition to think too clearly about anything. All he knew that when he was with Migel he was one of the happiest people in all of Japan, but now that Migel was theirs he could have died the happiest guy in all the world.......  
  
~______________________~  
  
The swings creaked in the chilly night breeze, gently rocking it's inhabitance. The girl's tiny feet brushed the ground only slightly as it did and the cool air against her skin made her shiver. A single tear rolled down her soft cheek and she sniffled.  
  
"That what happens, I should have known." she scolded herself. "You get your hopes up and-"  
  
"Then that person let's you down, I know the feeling." came a familiar voice, floating through the chilly air.  
  
Mio's head snapped up and she saw Ryuichi standing before her, smiling a sad smile. Glaring just a bit she sniffled and turned her head. A sigh sounded from the man and then the swing set creaked as a new weight was added. There was a lull of silence for a minute where neither spoke, but soon it was broken.  
  
"What do you want now?" Mio asked, sniffling under control.  
  
"I want a lot of things right now....I want to go back and take those words that I said away, I want to hug you and kiss you and ask you to forgive me for being so stupid and most of all I want you to come back and stay with me.....forever." he whispered, shuffling his feet on the dirt below them.  
  
Looking up, she cast the vocalist a sidelong look from her swing. He looked so sad and lost sitting there on that swing. Shutting her eyes tightly, Mio balled her fists in her lap.  
  
"No you don't, you said you wanted to get rid of me and-"  
  
"Only because I thought that you'd be better off without me, Mio-chan. I thought if I just pretended that I had never entered your life that you could go back to the way things were before and you'd be happier.....without me." he explained, looking over at her earnestly. "I didn't think I could do this and as time went by I realized that no matter how much I try I can't give you all that you need from me. All I can promise and I all I can give you is a vow that I will love you and care for you as best as I possibly can. I know I may not be prefect, but I want to try.......if you'll have me."  
  
Jumping to her feet, Mio stood before Ryuichi, head bowed covering the expression on her face. He hands were clenched in fists at her side and her body trembled just a bit. Ryuichi wondered if perhaps she was going to slug him one, but to his surprise she looked up at him with a teary eyed smile and gave a sort of sobbing laugh.  
  
"After all we've been through..? How could you ever think that you were less than perfect for me, tousan?" she whispered.  
  
Ryuichi's breath caught and his vision blurred slightly as happy tears came to his eyes. Laughing a bit, Mio threw her arms around him in a tight hug and hiccuped slightly. Standing up he lifted Mio up into his arms and twirled around with her. Laughing together they stopped and continued their embrace. As she pulled back to look at him she smile a true smile. Brushing a few stray tears from her face, Ryuichi kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"Tousan," Mio sighed. "My tousan."  
  
The vocalist smiled and nodded lightly, running his fingers affectionately down her pale cheek. Leaning into the embrace Mio fell limp against him and sighed.  
  
"Promise me you'll love me forever." She whispered to him. "Please."  
  
"Forever," he said swiftly with certainty in his voice. "Forever and ever, Mio-chan."  
  
The moon and stars as his witness, Ryuichi swore with all his soul that no matter what, he would never doubt his heart and feelings ever again. He vowed that he would love Mio forever...and ever..  
  
________________________________________~  
  
Wow, it's actually over. I'm going to add a sort of epilogue that's leading into the sequel (which is very different from MAMS and centers Migel more), but other than that..it's all over for little Mio and Ryuichi. *Sigh* I had such a great time writing this story and I wouldn't trade any strenuous moment of it. :) Thanks to all my reviewers and loyal readers, you guys are truly the inspiration to my work. I could never thank you enough. And with this said and done I bid you ado..at least until next time anyway. *wink* Thanks again! - Nori 


End file.
